Forbidden Love, Guardian Life, and Broken Promises
by DuskyGurl
Summary: Changing summary yet again. LOLZZ! Read Love Life and Tragedy first, or you won't get the whole pic of this story. I hope you all emjoy this!
1. SUMMARY

**Here's the summary, I don't know if it's good or not…=\**

Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Tasha, had all escaped Victor Daskov and his apprentices. They agreed it wasn't safe-or wise- to return back to the Academy and the Royal Court. The Queen's already furious about the forbidden relationship with Dimitri and Rose, and word has slowly leaked out about them.

Rose had been having strange dreams and feelings; yet, she couldn't figure out what was causing them. After the attack on the Royal Court, leaving Lissa kidnapped in the midst of it, Rose, with the help of Dimitri, got some answers about what was happening.

Dimitri is concerned about Rose's well being. Her emotions are flying and she's been getting sick lately, no one knowing the cause of it. Being shadow kissed, Rose probably has something rare. But Dimitri will protect her at all costs, and will stop at nothing to protect her, and the ones he loves.

Lissa's got problems of her own, upon choosing to run away from the Court and Academy, both she and Tasha had no guardians besides Dimitri and Rose to protect them when they go out. Being the last Dragomir, she must be careful or the Dragomir line will be finished off forever….

Tasha had been a secret spy, now everyone who works for Dashkov, knows that she betrayed them. But not before learning all the secrets and everything about the operation. With this knowledge, she and the others could put an end to this.

Together, the four of them must navigate a dangerous world and figure out how to survive with Strigoi, Victor, and the Court and Academy on alert, searching for them. No one knows if they would be accepted back in the wards, or if they'd strip Dimitri and Rose of their guardian titles……

**Hey guys, I think I'm gonna start actually naming the chapters…Numbers are getting boring. xD Just to let ya know….Cause I felt like it…..XD**


	2. Sick and Tired

**PREVIEW TIME! CHAPTER ONE**

I gasped as another sneeze wracked my body. I rubbed my sleeve across my watering eyes and blinked against the harsh light. Even behind my sunglasses, the sun was bright for my dhampir eyes. I had on the darkest pair I could find, but they were pretty weak, since humans had weaker eyes than us.

I started to sneeze again, regretting coming outside when I wasn't feeling well, and because Dimitri told me specifically told me to stay indoors and get some rest. I was going to have to face his wrath later, but I liked the fresh air, unable to sit still in the house.

Another sneeze consumed me and I felt a presence next to me. Scrubbing my sleeve across my sweaty forehead I sneaked a glance, a feeling telling me who it was. I turned and stared straight ahead after looking at the person. _Shit._

"Would you care to explain why you're out of the house when I specifically told you to stay inside?" he asked.

I blew out a breath, feeling like I was going to cough. "I needed some air," I replied, my nose sounding stuffy.

I heard him sigh. "Rose, you can't keep doing this when I'm gone."

Amazingly, I didn't have a response to that. "And what about Lissa and Tasha? Or at least just Lissa? Aren't you supposed to be on guard in case someone who might recognize us happens to come to the house?"

I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and said, "Well Tasha took Lissa shopping, so they weren't home, and I got bored since you weren't home either."

I felt a wave of relief when I saw the house we were staying in for some time to come. See, Dimitri, Lissa, Tasha, and I managed to get free from the horrible Prince Victor Dashkov. Lissa and Tasha were Moroi, a good type of vampire, while Strigoi were the horrible undead vampires who stalked the night and killed their victims.

Me and Dimitri were both dhampirs; half human, half vampire. Many dhampirs were used as guardians for the Moroi for protection against the Strigoi of they were to attack. That's exactly what happened a month ago.

There are many safe places that are warded, from the elements that the Moroi could wield. Lissa controlled one very rare one called spirit, while Tasha, and her nephew and Lissa's boyfriend, Christian, both wielded fire. Adrian was also a spirit user and Victor-who used to be trusted by everyone-tricked Adrian into thinking he was helping me and Lissa when he brought her to him.

Yeah, not so much. But, anyway, the safe places that were actually close by was the Court and the Academy. St. Vladimir's Academy. For a couple years me and Lissa lived with the humans like we were doing now, after escaping the academy, but the freedom didn't last as Dimitri, and the other guardians, came to take us back.

Ah, Dimitri. In the Moroi world, two dhampirs getting "together" was a forbidden thing since it would interfere with our duty to serve the Moroi and our charge. Unfortunately, from the day I first met Dimitri, something grew, and that something became love. He never used to really admit his feelings, until a while before graduation; he took me aside and told me that he loved me.

That had changed everything. Apart from the stolen kisses and heated moments, I doubted myself. But we had to behave until graduation and until we could get the protecting thing figured out. It was a secret, until the screaming, nightmares, and attacks pushed me and everyone else over the edge.

Victor had been using Adrian, who could dream walk, to get a certain Strigoi get in my dreams. When that wasn't happening, I would get nightmares. Dimitri was always there, holding me and offering soothing words, sometimes in Russian.

So, that brings us to the present. We couldn't go back until we had everything sorted out. No doubt Queen Bitch would reassign, or even strip us of our duties if we went back, me and Dimitri. I had heard she was furious when she found out about our relationship and everything….

"Rose! I've been calling you for the past two minutes. Are you alright?" Dimitri's face was so close to mine.

"Just fine," I rasped, out of breath.

He leaned back, obviously seeing through my lie. He proved this by crossing his arms and looking at me expectantly. I sighed and removed my sunglasses, revealing my eyes. I knew they were bad; bloodshot, and tired looking. That was another reason for me to hide my eyes when I went out.

"Rose!" He swore in Russian.

I had a feeling I knew what he was saying…He was slowly giving in and teaching me a little Russian, but would not touch the swear words.

Quick as lightning, he stood in front of me and pulled my shades off my face from where I placed them, ready to shield my eyes again. Dimitri tossed them aside and his hands took hold of my face.

My breath caught; this was the most contact he'd given me in quite a while. He rarely used my Russian name anymore too, so that was a bummer. But, now that we lived with Tasha and Lissa, and possibly Christian pretty soon, he had resorted to sort of avoiding me like old times.

I swallowed and tried not to focus on the contact and the fact he was in kissable distance. "I'm fine," I tried again.

I saw his stern look and sighed. "Fine, I'm not ok. I feel horrible, sick, and…the room's spinning," my words trailed off when the room started to tilt and whirl around, making me lean against Dimitri for support.

On top of that, my head was pounding like hell and the sneezing earlier didn't help any. As if on cue, my nose started to tickle and I sneezed, making my head throb even worse. I gripped the sides of my head, willing the pain to stop.

"Let's get you upstairs," he murmured quietly.

After the first two steps, I collapsed in a heap on the ground, already feeling exhausted. Dimitri picked me up and cradled me in his arms, saying nothing as he walked up the stairs. I had taken some aspirin earlier, but it wasn't in effect yet, except for the drowsiness.

My head lolled against his chest as his body rocked with his footsteps. MY eyes closed slightly, my body relaxing against him. I opened them again when I heard a door creak open. Me and Dimitri didn't share a room. We all had the choice of our own rooms, but me and Lissa decided to share on like old times.

"Roza."

The sound of my name rolling off his tongue in Russian, jolted me awake. "Huh?"

"I think you're actually…sick," he sounded incredulous.

No surprise there, since dhampirs never got sick, but once in a while we do. I had already been sick from the Strigoi messing with my mind and body.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked gently.

I squinted, realizing I was in his room. I turned my head around, looking around at the surroundings, while Dimitri just sighed and pulled one of his T shirts for me to wear, when I didn't answer him.

"Get changed and I'll be right back," he muttered, walking out the door.

I sat up best I could and stripped my dirty shirt off of me, deciding that I didn't need my bra on either. I balled them up and tossed them into a corner, not knowing that to do with them. As I started to lie back down, another sneeze came over me. My fucking headache came back to remind me it was still there.

Without thinking, I started to sweat out loud, thinking Dimitri was busy, since he didn't like me swearing so much all the time. Unfortunately, though, he came back through the door, shutting it slightly behind him.

"Fucking hell!" I exclaimed once more as my body started to heat up.

"Roza, language," said Dimitri with a disapproving look on his face.

I glared at him. "I think I have a good excuse for swearing this time."

He just sighed and shook his head, handing me a pill and some water. "Take this, but you'll start feeling very tired."

"I'm already tired," I grumbled.

Again I sneezed and again my head started to hurt, only worse than before. My bones ached, as weird as that sounded, and the sneezing, which was hurting my head, wouldn't stop.

Dimitri sat down on the bed with me, watching as I just gripped the glass. With a small chuckle, he took the glass from me and tilted it to my lips himself.

I sighed and lay back against his comfy bed. "Stay…." I whispered, not sure if he heard me.

The last thing I could remember, was Dimitri hugging me to him and whispering, "I love you, my Roza."

It had been too long since I had last heard him say that to me…..

**So, what do ya think? Good, bad, ok?**

**Songs:**

**Can't remember. xD I had this up since last night. ^^**


	3. Answers And Surprises

**OKey doke, here's another one! I SWEAR I will get back to work on DPOV, but this is a little bit easier for me to handle at the moment, so be patient with me like you have, and I will do my best to type that….I have….Probably a little more than two FREAKING MONTHS OF SCHOOL LEFT THEN ITS SUMMER VACATION!**

I stirred, not wanting to open my eyes. Vaguely, I heard voices. My groggy mind tried to make sense of who was talking and what was going on. I blinked, but then closed them, my head still throbbing slightly.

"…Isn't well…."

"I can heal her!" Lissa. I knew it was.

I also happened to know the other two voices. "Dimka, I'm sure she's fine, just let Lissa in for a little while."

I heard him sigh. "Fine. No healing, though, Lissa."

"Whatever you say, Guardian Belikov," teased Lissa.

I smiled slightly; it was nice knowing that everyone here was comfortable with one another, in a way where Lissa would tease Dimitri. Slowly, the door creaked open and Lissa's blonde head poked through the crack, her jade eyes searching for me.

She squealed and ran over to me when she realized I was awake. Dimitri stuck his head in, obviously startled by her scream. His face relaxed when he saw that Lissa was only excited and that I was up, finally.

"Rose, you're awake," she cried, throwing her arms around me in a crushing embrace.

I gasped for air. "Liss…Can't…Breathe…" I choked out.

She let go and looked sheepish. "Sorry."

I gave her a small smile. Her eyes darted sneakily towards the half open door and leaned down to whisper, "You think if I heal you just real fast, Dimitri won't know?"

No sooner were the words out that we both got our reply from none other than himself. "I heard that," he called through the door.

I started laughing and Lissa was giggling. But my laughs were soon back to coughs and Dimitri came in and ushered Lissa out. I pouted at him as the door closed; hey, just because I was sick, didn't mean I didn't want to hang with Lissa for a while.

He gently sat down on the edge of the bed, slightly stiff, but his face wore no mask when he was with me. He seemed at a loss for words, but I welcomed the silence, which was comfortable between us in a way.

I fingered the blanket, wanting to ask him something, but afraid… "What do you want, Rose?" he asked.

My eyes widened slightly, but I shouldn't be surprised since he always knew me so well. The question burned in my throat and I tried to bite my tongue to keep from blurting it out. It was slightly embarrassing to me, and I did not want to say what was currently on my mind.

"Rose, I'm waiting." He sounded impatient about something, but not with me….

"Why do you avoid me now days?" I blurted out without thinking.

His head whipped around, his brown eyes boring into mine. "I don't," he stated.

His mask was back on, hard and stoic like usual. I almost growled in frustration when I saw it slip into place. I folded my arms and waited; he knew what I meant.

His eyes were troubled as he glanced away from me, lost in thought. I knew better, though.

"Dimitri," I insisted in a small voice, "You do avoid me sometimes, no wait, all the time now. It's like you can't be near me anymore and I don't know why. It feels like you don't want me anymore, like you don't care about me or anything. I…I…" By now tears streaked my face and leaked out my eyes.

His eyes had been on me the whole time I was speaking and they were now blazing as he softly brushed away my tears with his hand.

"Rose, I don't want to avoid you, I can be near you, and I do still want you, I still love you, my beautiful Rose," he whispered.

I turned my face away from him and stared directly down at my sheets. His finger gently moved under my chin to look up.

"Look at me, Roza," he murmured.

I still avoided his gaze. "No," I whispered. "Not until I get an answer."

He heaved a heavy sigh and his hand dropped from my face, only to play with my hand, his fingers gracefully moving on mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would think that I was purposely staying away from you….I guess I was trying to put myself in a position where if your life and Lissa's was endangered, who I would go after. I wanted to see if the feeling to always protect you, would fade away a little bit so I can protect the Moroi-" I started to interrupt, but he placed a finger across my lips and shook his head, and kept talking- "I was wrong. I can't stop loving you, and the feeling to protect you was still there all this time. I tried to experiment with Tasha and found it wasn't the same at all."

His voice faded off and I stared, dumbstruck at him. His eyes had gone soft and defeated, and his mask was gone, leaving his expression pained.

"I have one question," I managed.

He gazed at me warily. "What?"

"What exactly did you do with Tasha?" I had to work to keep my voice calm.

He looked away again. "I…kissed her. Just to see if it was the same, and it wasn't. I had her use compulsion on me and it wasn't the same. See? Nothing for you to worry about."

I sighed. A smile was playing on his lips and his expression was amused. "What now?" I exclaimed.

Dimitri just shook his head and gave me a full out grin. "Did you forget it was your birthday tomorrow?"

Actually, I had. I was shocked that I would finally be eighteen at last. "Um, yes, why?"

"I'll ruin the surprise that Tasha and Lissa had set up, and I especially don't want to ruin the surprise I have for you myself." He chuckled.

I was extremely curious as to what he had planned for me and just what Lissa and Tasha were planning as well. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed, leaning over to kiss my forehead. His lips were there a little longer than normal, hesitating, and then moving to peck my lips swiftly.

"Get some rest and be up early or I'll come get you myself," threatened Dimitri.

I laughed. "That sounds so nice," I teased.

"Goodnight, Rose."

"'Night, _Comrade."_

**SONGS:**

**Wasn't keeping track of them again. HA! But hope you like so far!**


	4. Confused and Hurting Inside

**Ah, I'm supposed to be…uh…"Studying" or working on my English project for tomorrow…But I think I wanna stay on the computer a little longer. XD**

The day of my birthday. I had wakened early, to find that Dimitri had gone, and Lissa's bed was empty. Wait….I was back in my own bed…? Dimitri must've carried me here sometime after I fell asleep. I sighed and just lay in bed, not wanting to get up. I felt a bit better, but not a whole lot.

I wondered if I stayed here long enough, would Dimitri actually come and get me? It was soon confirmed he wasn't, since, half an hour later, after I had tried to go back to sleep, Lissa came in through the door and started singing "Happy Birthday" to me while I just yanked the covers over my head.

"Come on, Rose, it's your special day!" she exclaimed.

I grumbled as I removed the blanket and looked at her, all dressed up, as if we were going somewhere. "Um, Liss? Where are we going?"

She grinned. "I'll tell you later, but, for now Tasha made breakfast, so eat and then get dressed. Me and Tasha get you for half the day and Dimitri gets you the rest of the night."

"What am I? Something to be passed around?" I grumbled.

"Not a something, but a someone," a new voice cut in.

I whipped my head around, and I saw Dimitri, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, amusement in his eyes, but otherwise his face was in the usual mask.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out. "What are you doing here…And how did I get in my own bed?" I demanded.

Lissa rolled her eyes at me, getting impatient. "Talk all you want, but if you're not ready in fifteen minutes, then I'm leaving without you." The door clicked shut since Dimitri had moved in the room.

"I'm here to see if Lissa actually got you up, and I carried you here last night when you were out cold."

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. The immediate bright light made me blink a few times to adjust. "Dimitri! Shut the curtains," I complained.

A slight smile touched his lips as he shook his head, opened the door, and left the room. Grumbling to myself, I got up to shut the curtains, thinking that I was expecting something different to wake me up…Like, perhaps, a kiss maybe?

I heaved a sigh and sat down on my bed, wondering if I should get dressed and wait in the room to play around with Lissa, or just head downstairs and see what Tasha had cooked for breakfast.

"Might as well," I muttered, grabbing some random clothes and throwing them on.

Not bothering with a mirror, I pulled my hair back and opened the door, peeking outside and then cautiously moved to the stairs. Voices from downstairs floated up to me and I paused, listening.

"Dimka, you don't have to come with us today," Tasha was saying.

I heard Dimitri sigh. "If something happens….To you, Lissa, or Rose….I'll never forgive myself."

I poked my head around the corner and saw them standing within eyesight, so I found a comfortable position where they couldn't see me, and listened, wondering if I'd get any idea of what was happening for my birthday….

"You seriously want to come shop with _three _girls, considering two are pretty much teenagers who love to go around shopping?" Tasha was grinning.

"I have sisters at home, in case you forgot, remember?" Dimitri was smiling.

Tasha laughed. "I didn't forget." Then she turned a bit more serious. "You know, and it's probably none of my business, but Rose looks a bit down lately, like something's up with you guys. She looks a bit like she's being abandoned?"

Dimitri had stopped smiling. He let out a breath. "I guess you could say that," he said cautiously.

Tasha studied him. "So, why don't you? And don't say it's about your duties, I'm sure I can teach Lissa some martial arts and Rose can teach her best friend how to fight. And me," she added at the end.

He looked away from her, his eyes looking up the stairs for a moment, until Tasha started speaking. "Dimka, she loves you, I can see it. Don't ignore her."

"I was actually planning something for tonight, but seeing as you can't go out in the night because of Strigoi, I don't think I can do everything I had originally thought." A frown touched his face.

Tasha was shaking her head. "Oh don't give me that again, seriously, I can take Lissa to a secure environment, and I can call you if something happens to us; I promise it's not….Dimka?"

Dimitri's gaze had moved almost to where I was standing and I knew I was caught. I sighed; I could never hide from him, it was like part of our connection…

"I think we have someone listening to this. Rose, get out here," his words were slightly harsh with his tone and when I reluctantly started down, I could feel his disapproving gaze on me as I kept my head down.

"Rose, how long have you been there? No lying."

I wrinkled my nose but didn't answer, knowing I was being disrespectful, but he wasn't my mentor anymore, so I could defy him all I want. I did just that. I refused to meet his gaze and answer the question. When I heard him turn on his heel and storm out, tears pricked at my eyes.

Tasha's eyes were wide as she looked back and forth. I gulped, waiting for her to chastise me as well, but she didn't. She took a few steps forward and hugged me tight.

"It's ok, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that," she murmured.

Right now, she felt like the mother I never had, so I stayed in her embrace until she backed up and gazed at me kindly. "Rose, I'm sure he's just frustrated with himself, don't let it ruin your birthday. IT's _your _day."

I swallowed back my tears and nodded, heading into the kitchen for something to eat. Lissa was there, with a huge smile, but faded when she saw my face.

"Oh, Rose, what happened?" she asked, hugging me.

"Nothing," I whispered.

Tasha cut in. "She and Dimitri are just having a hard time, just give her some space. Would you still like to go shopping?"

The question was directed at me. "Yeah, sure," I replied.

So far my birthday was turning out to be a complete disaster. But why was Dimitri acting so strangely, and what did he have originally planned for tonight? I refused to get worked up about that, knowing he would probably just change his mind like he always did.

**YES! I have TIME! I'm goooooood. xD**

**SONGS:**

**I Need You Tonight-Backstreet Boys**

**Fallen-Sarah McLachlan (YOU HAVE TO LISTEN!)**

**Remember, if you have any song suggestions you guys want to tell me. =) **


	5. Birthday and Fight

**HOLY BAJEEZES! I got home from school and my inbox was full with reviews and alerts! Jesus, you guys are AWESOMESAUCE-as my friend would put it. xD But this is Rose's birthday and it's also where she and Lissa get some "girl time" shopping together in the mall.**

Lissa was bouncing around in the car until we reached the mall; it'd been so long since either of us had had a proper shopping trip together. Despite my earlier bad mood about Dimitri, it faded as I talked more with Lissa.

Dimitri drove while me and Lissa sat in the back and Tasha was riding shotgun. We parked nearby and as soon as the car stopped, Liss jumped out, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. Both of us jogged to the entrance together, and by the time the other two had caught up, we were laughing.

"Ooh, let's go in here," exclaimed Lissa

It was a small dress shop with simple, but very pretty dresses. We immediately started going through the racks. Lissa's jade eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement as we tried out some dresses. Tasha laughed at some of the silly outfits we threw together, and Dimitri just leaned against a wall, face, big surprise, stoic.

"Rose!" Tasha breathed. "That dress is absolutely gorgeous on you."

I glanced down at the black and red dress I had on. It was very simple, but it clung nicely to my body and it outlined my features nicely. I even had the satisfaction of watching Dimitri's eyes widen slightly as he studied it. Lissa was gaping at it, and I started to flush slightly.

"What?"

"It looks so good! You should totally take it home with you!" Lissa was getting excited.

I looked down at the simple, yet elegant dress; it had intricate bordering around the body, the neckline was made with cotton material, not the itchy lace, and it flowed gently at the bottom, swishing around my legs, and fanning out when I twirled.

Lissa picked up the hem of her dress and we both laughed as we twirled around, getting dizzy. The store manager was an old lady, but she was smiling as she watched us two teenage girls have fun with each other. Tasha was grinning and when I caught sight of Dimitri, he had a wistful look on his face.

IN the end, Lissa and Tasha convinced me to buy the dress, and we headed out, me and Lissa swinging our bags as we walked to a few more shops, before deciding on some lunch. As we walked to the food court, I noticed Dimitri moved up to Tasha and whisper something to her. She gave a nod and he turned and left.

"Rose, what do you want?" Lissa called back.

I glanced around and found so many choices, and I pursed my lips. "Subway!" I yelled.

I heard Tasha laughing as both me and Lissa rushed up to the Subway line, grabbing our sandwiches and drinks, and settling down at a table.

"Hey, Tasha?"

She looked up at me. "Just wondering, where did Dimitri go?"

Her face morphed into something I couldn't decipher. "He actually went to just do some shopping of his own, I guess. He wasn't hungry and said he'd be able to find us afterwards."

I nodded my head, taking another bite of my sandwich and chewing thoughtfully…..

"Earth to Rose!" Lissa sang.

My head snapped up at the same time she had said that. I was getting a very bad feeling, even if it was midday. Tasha was watching me and Lissa looked worried about my health. Out the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri appear out of nowhere and lean down so he could talk to us.

"There are people from the Court here, they're searching for at least Rose and Lissa, and we need to get them out of here," he spoke to Tasha, but his eyes were on us two.

I grabbed my lunch, throwing away anything I couldn't take with me, and reaching for Lissa's hand, keeping her close to me, afraid we'd get separated.

"Rose? What's going on? Who's here?" Lissa's voice was shrill.

I looked behind me, trying to appear non-chalant. "Like Guardian Belikov said," I sneered. "The Queen must've sent some people here to search for us, so we have to get out of here without attracting attention."

Dimitri heard this-I wanted him to-and his eyes smoldered, but his mask was firmly in place as he walked behind Tasha who was briskly walking to the nearest store so we could get out to the parking lot and to the car.

"Oh, no. I'm not going back, I mean I'm in as much trouble as you guys are, and Christian is already set to come with us."

This was news to me. "When? How?" I asked.

"Tasha called one of the airlines and claimed that she wanted to fly him out here to visit her, since they don't know she's helping us."

"Huh," was my response.

We said nothing more as Dimitri got behind all of us and ushered us outside into the lot. There, I recognized several more dhampirs who worked both for the Queen and the Academy.

"Shit," I cursed.

Dimitri, who was walking somewhat beside me, gave me a sidelong look. "What now?"

I pointed carefully to the dhampirs who were all searching and some of them had their palms pressed to their ears; I could see a thin, black cord, meaning that they had earpieces. "More spies."

Tasha heard this and turned abruptly the other way. She beckoned us to follow. Then she explained in a low voice. "You stay here and I can bring the car around-"she broke off noticing Dimitri's protest and swiftly cut him off- "They don't know I'm with you guys, so they won't be surprised to see me."

Dimitri just sighed and Tasha turned. As she went, I peeked around the wall and watched as she held Lissa's and my bags to make it look like she had just gone shopping. I could see two of the dhampirs talk to her, but even my ears couldn't strain that far. So I settled with sliding down on the concrete and crossing my arms.

Lissa was silent, lost in thought as she stared off into space. Dimitri was just watching Tasha's progress until she disappeared from sight. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but eventually, the car pulled up. I tensed, waiting for a trick or one of the dhampirs to possible jump out, but nothing happened as we all pulled the doors open and climbed in.

"What happened?" Dim-_Guardian Belikov _asked.

"They stopped to greet me and then they asked if I've heard from any of you lately. When they asked about the dresses, I told them it was a gift for the girls. I pretended to be surprised when they said you were all on the run, and they actually fell for it." She was gleeful, happy.

I turned my face to the window and stared out for a while the two conversed in their easy, familiar way. Lissa, I could tell from the bond, was just plain tired and needed to relax. But here were also feelings of anticipation? What was that all about?

I got my answer when Tasha pulled up to a building, probably where she taught martial arts, I presumed, but when Lissa got out with her, I was even more puzzled as to what was going on. What amazed me even more was that Guardian Belikov got into the driver's seat, said something to Tasha, and then pulled out of the lot.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"Home," was his reply.

I crossed my arms, not wanting to talk to him, but insanely curious. "Well, then why aren't Lissa and Tasha coming?"

"It's your birthday; it's my half of the day with you."

His words shocked me to the bone, although I had heard them talk about it earlier. "Yeah, so?"

No response. Man, was this a sucky birthday or what?

**SONGS:**

**Fallen-Sarah McLachlan**

**I Need You Tonigh-Backstreet Boys**


	6. Tears and Maybe Forgiveness

**If this chapter doesn't come out very good, you can blame House. xD Yes, I have the TV going….xD Yes I'm watching House. ^^; But I'm sure in this chapter that D&R will be together again. =)**

I collapsed on the bed, tears dripping from my eyes as I slammed the door to my room. We had gotten home a little while ago. Dimitri attempted to talk to me, but I refused to, calling him by his formal name, which, I knew, struck home.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. He got mad at me almost immediately again, while I refused conversation...I went back to what just happened in the car….

_Dimitri sighed. "Rose, what do you want for dinner?"_

_I just merely shrugged my shoulders, knowing he could see me in the review mirror. His eyes flicked up briefly to meet mine, but I quickly broke from his gaze and stared back out the window. The tension in the small area was getting worse and driving me insane._

"_Rose, talk to me, tell me what you want," he demanded, in a none too kind voice._

_Since he wasn't going to let it go, I tried a different tactic. "Why don't you decide _Guardian Belikov, _I mean you are in charge, and I used to be your _student."

_That had hit home. It struck a nerve and I felt a grim satisfaction in seeing him flinch at my tone and use of words, hearing the double meaning behind them. But he was starting to get angry and I could just feel it radiating off of him._

"_What is wrong with you?"_

_I turned my head and gaped. "_ME?! _What's wrong with _ME? _I'll tell you what's wrong: YOU'RE WHATS WRONG! First, you decide that you should avoid me, then you get mad when I can't help but hear your conversation, and now you're asking what's wrong?!" My voice had risen and I was beyond angry. I was fuming._

_He snapped. "I'm not the one who's irresponsible, who can't keep out of trouble, or even eavesdrop on conversations not meant for you!" He wasn't yelling, but his jaw was clenched and his voice was low and scary._

_I bit my lip; the words hurt, but he didn't stop there. It got worse._

"_I'm not a teenager who can't keep her facts straight, and I'm not a guardian who forgets to watch out for danger when with the Moroi we're looking after!"_

_I had had enough of him. "SHUT. UP! I can keep my facts straight and I am NOT a guardian who forgets to watch over her charge; I manage to stay with Lissa and keep her safe if I have to!"_

No more was said after that and all had gone silent. Until now, I had been holding back tears, getting worse when he didn't come to comfort me like he usually did. Instead, I heard dishes clanking downstairs and Dimitri moving around the kitchen.

I cried until I had nothing left. I was soon left numb. I curled up under covers, not bothering to change as I closed my eyes for a little while. I fell into a black sleep until an all too familiar dream came to my head.

"Oh, no!" I groaned.

It was one of Adrian's dreams. "Hey, Little Dhampir. Thought you'd be happy to see me."

I crossed my arms. "Normally I would, but I would like to sleep.

He rolled his eyes. "I keep saying that you are a sleep."

"Then why is it so exhausting talking to you?" I snapped without meaning to.

"Whoa," Adrian said, backing up with hands raised. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be happy? It is your birthday, isn't it?"

I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Yes, but it's not going so good." He was about to cut in, but I didn't want to talk about it. "Just…I can't talk, send me back," I was almost in tears again.

Adrian's green eyes went wide, but he ignored me and came over to give me a hug. "Alright, I'll leave you alone, but only for now. I'll be back in a few days," he warned.

I took in a deep breath and I was aware that someone was stroking my hair softly, his hands so familiar, yet so despised. I grumbled something, and the hand stopped briefly, then moved to turn my face to his.

"Rose," he breathed, his warm breath fanning across my face.

I wanted to push him away, but him just being here, brought on fresh tears. I clutched his shirt, burying my head in his chest like I was used to. I felt his arms embrace me tightly, and murmuring in a broken voice, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," over and over until he moved on to humming something in Russian.

When my sobs subsided once more, I moved up to look at him. Both of us were lying down on my bed, him holding me. My lips trembled, and I had that feeling of feeling like a little girl at the moment.

"It hurts," I whispered; he would know what I meant by that, but I still clarified. "You being mad…."

His finger gently brushed against my lower lip, which was still trembling. He finally looked up and met my eyes, his own filled with complete, utter regret and guiltiness, as well as hurt.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he whispered to me. "I didn't mean to make your birthday unbearable. I didn't mean to get mad at you in the car." He stopped there, not bothering with anything else.

I got up, and walked over to the mirror, running my fingers through my hair and attempting to rub my face and regain color, and get rid of the blotchiness.

Dimitri stood up and stretched. "I think it's time I make it up to you."

I turned slowly and looked at him. "What?"

A ghost of a smile flickered on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I have your surprise downstairs. Come down when you're ready, I'm waiting," with that he leaned forward and closed the distance between our lips.

I was surprised, not because he reacted first, but because he was kissing me in a way he normally didn't allow. His lips captured my own, furious and hot, probably to make up for what had happened earlier. His hands roamed up my shirt and my stomach, trailing just below my bra. Gasping, I pressed harder against him and he groaned, allowing me to slip my hands up his shirt briefly before pulling away.

He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. "Does that help?" he asked in a husky voice.

I gulped, not sure if I was ready to forgive him just yet. "Maybe, I'll decide when I come down."

When I said that, a smile broke out onto his face, a genuine one and he pecked my lips. "Wear your new dress."

**SORRY I have to get going! I'm on spring break, so I'll be updating more! SEE YA!**


	7. Dinner And a Date

**I'm back, but brain dead in a way…My allergies were bothering me last night so I took a pill, and I forgot how drowsy they made me…So…you get the point…xD**

It took me a while to get myself fixed up, and to decide on whether or not I could forgive Dimitri this time. But, of course, the answer was yes. Even if we fought a lot more often now, I still loved him and couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

When I finished adding cover up to cover the blotchiness, I slipped into the dress, and it looked every bit of everything I had expected. IT curved gently with my body, and the skirt was just so pretty when I twirled so it fanned out like at the shop.

For once, I didn't bother with my hair, deciding to just brush it and leave it, but added some of my lip gloss. When that was done, I pursed my lips like I was going to kiss something; satisfied when I saw them shine and sparkle. I decided a little bit of makeup wouldn't hurt, so I borrowed some of Lissa's makeup and spread some eyeliner and mascara slightly over my eyes, making them surround and intensify my brown eyes.

I took my time at the stairs, hesitating a bit, not sure what to expect; the lights were all turned off, but there was a faint flickering coming from the kitchen. There was a single, white rose at my feet, and I bent to pick it up, sniffing it. It smelled like a rose, but very faintly…Dimitri's aftershave. He was the one who left it here for me. Wide eyed, I looked down the stairs, not seeing anything different from before.

Gulping, and feeling warm, I descended to stairs, swallowing and fiddling with the hem of the dress as I held it up so I wouldn't trip. I stuck my head around the corner and waited, not seeing him. Sighing to myself, I made my appearance, but what I saw, shocked me.

Dimitri had made an attempt to look nice, his hair wasn't tied back like usual, he wore a black, button up shirt, and his usual jeans were replaced with dark slacks. Not only did he look nice, but there were candles all throughout the kitchen, and the table was set nicely with a meal waiting to be eaten.

My mouth watered, but I couldn't peel my eyes away from Dimitri, who was studying me, watching my reaction. Slowly, slowly, I made my way to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, tears filling my eyes. I hastily brushed my hand over my eyes, careful not to smear my liner.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, my eyes shining. "Yeah," I breathed.

He smiled, and it was the rare one I hadn't seen for so long. It was breathtaking and softened his features, which stood out against his nice attire. Without a word, he reached behind him and presented a single white rose to me. Touched, I lifted it from his hand and buried my nose in it.

I set it down on the counter and stretched up to kiss him. He kissed me back, but not for long. "I think it's time to eat," he chuckled, when my lip jutted out in a pout. He pecked my nose and then took my hand, pulling my chair out for me, like the gentleman he was.

I laughed when I saw what the meal was: Pizza. "Seriously? You go through all this and you bring _pizza _for dinner?"

He chuckled again. "Yes, it is after all, your favorite meal, as I recall."

I didn't answer and instead dug in, enjoying every moment of the candle light dinner.

~~**~~**~~**

My head rested against his shoulder as we swayed across the floor, listening to "Cowboy Take Me Away" by Dixie Chicks. I loved how the song seemed to fit where we were right now….

"_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars

Oh it sounds good to me I said

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you……"

I sighed happily as his feet moved gracefully, his arms locked on me tight so I wouldn't fall, his chin resting gently on my head. After the song was over, we were done dancing. I headed upstairs to my room to get changed.

"Rose." I turned face to face with his liquid eyes. "Meet me in my room when you're finished," he murmured softly.

"Sure thing, Comrade," I said enthusiastically while he laughed.

In my room, I took a deep breath to calm myself, getting a feeling that I knew what was about to come. Don't know what I'm talking about? Think. Me and Dimitri. Completely alone. In his room. My heart pounded at the thought of being near him again.

I felt warm all over as I changed, rummaging through my drawers, shocked when I found some skimpy outfit with a note on top.

_Hey Rose,_

_As your friend, I decided to help you out. I found the perfect outfit for you to show off, so use it well and see you soon._

_Love, Lissa_

I growled in frustration, realizing she had hid all her clothes and mine, leaving the outfit to be worn or for me to not wear anything but the dress. Damn her for knowing me so well. Normally, outfits like these wouldn't really scare me, but the thought of Dimitri possibly seeing me in them, terrified me.

After all, he was twenty four, and I was eighteen today. I was still young, and he was the only man I'd been with. Sure I've been with guys and everything, but I had never loved someone as much as I loved Dimitri, and it was still new to me, brining on new feelings of shyness and self consciousness that I never would have felt before.

I swallowed hard, and heard footsteps heading this way. Seeing that the door was still slightly ajar, I scrambled up and into the bathroom, clutching the outfit to my chest, while locking the door and sliding down beside the counter, a nervous wreck.

"Rose? Are you ok?" he called through the door.

_Deep breaths, and answer him, _I thought. "Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a few more minutes."

I heard him leave, and my breath came out in a _whoosh_. "Crap," I said when I took a good look at what Lissa had gotten me.

It was a camisole that bared the midriff in a teasing way, a low neckline that practically plunged down my stomach, and the shorts were just basically underwear. Not exactly lingerie, but something similar to it. Until I saw that Lissa and possibly Tasha had made their own changes to it.

"Fucking shit!" I cursed, realizing their plan.

They knew. They knew but kept it a secret and waited until the right moment to sneak this into my drawers and take out all my other form of clothing so I would be forced to wear this. Only my robe was left on the countertop, with another note, only from Tasha.

I skimmed it and then leaned my head back against the hard surface. But the longer I sat there, the more determined I became. All the terrified feelings faded and I felt like my normal, flirty self. A sly smile pulling at my lips, I tugged on the outfit and then walked out of the bathroom.

I paused to slip into my robe, covering just enough, where he wouldn't suspect anything. I padded down the hall to his door, finding it ajar, him lounging on the bed, waiting, eyes closed, arms behind his head.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and made my appearance.

**DUDE! I WAS ONA FREAKING ROLL THERE! THAT WAS SO AWESEOMESAUCE! XD **

**SONGS:**

**Cowboy Take Me Away-Dixie Chicks**

**I Want It That Way/Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely-Backstreet Boys**

**Sir Duke/Superstition-Stevie Wonder **


	8. Frustrations And A Crappy Birthday

**Ok I can't wait any longer, I need to update the sequel since I looked away for like two seconds and then I look back and my inbox has like five more alerts and reviews. XD**

I stepped in and found him waiting for me on the bed. His eyes were warm and sparkling with excitement as I made my way to the bed. When I got close enough, he reached for me, but I shook my head, grinning and moving out of the way.

He growled in frustration and I laughed, letting the robe fall open, revealing what I was wearing. Dimitri's eyes widened slightly as he took it in, and I crawled into bed with him, straddling his hips.

"You like? Lissa and Tasha hid all my other clothes, as well as theirs so I would be forced to wear this…" I made a face.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, his lips slowly moving to mine.

I kissed him back, our mouths crashing together. His tongue moved along my lips and his hands held my waist tightly as he lay back down. I pushed his shirt aside, since it was already unbuttoned and he shrugged it off. I trailed my hands down his chest eagerly and earned a groan when I caught one of his nipples with my lips.

I allowed my teeth to gently graze it, moving on to the other one. He seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as I was. I was gasping for breath when he pulled away from my lips once more, pressing them to my forehead gently. Carefully, he lifted the camisole off of my body and tossed it aside with my robe.

"I love you, Roza," he breathed onto my lips.

"Love you too," I murmured back.

I wanted more from him, I wanted to be with him again, but he refused. I wasn't sure why, but I realized his phone was vibrating on the table. He looked at me apologetically, and I groaned when he picked it up, flipping it open so he could answer.

"Belikov," he said, full guardian mode as he listened.

"What? Where?"

I flopped down on the bed, pulling up the blankets to cover myself. I was frustrated that we kept getting interrupted, especially since today was my birthday. I growled to myself yanking the blankets over my head, squeezing my eyes shut. Then I opened them when I felt the bed shift and Dimitri got up.

"Rose? Tasha and Lissa are trapped. There are guardians from the Court and they're looking for us still. I have to go get them…." He paused. "Will you be alright here, or do you want to come?"

I didn't know why, but I snapped. I was tired and frustrated with his games now. "I don't care. I just don't care anymore," I cried out, tears spilling from my eyes. "Leave me alone."

His hand brushed the sheets away, so I turned away from him. But not soon enough for him not to see my tears. "I'm sorry, Rose," he whispered. "I can't just leave them there."

His fingers ran across my face, getting rid of the tears. I sobbed quietly in the pillow, unable to hide it any longer. Dimitri's hand moved my face to his and he looked horrified.

"Rose, I will make it up to you, I promise, but for now, it's time to focus on Lissa and Tasha, both are Moroi, and both need us to help them. We need them as well, since we have nowhere else to go, do you understand?" His gaze bore into mine, pleading for me to understand.

I did. I wanted to stop this madness, but it was out of my control now. I just had to go along with it. I nodded my head slightly, and his lips moved to my cheek, brushing them before touching my lips gently.

"I should be back soon," he murmured against my skin, and then left.

I watched him slip on a shirt on his way out, and when he left, Promise came in. She looked at my face and she looked sympathetic.

_Oh, Rose, I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it._

I turned, pulling the covers up over my head. _What do you know?_

She gave me an image of Dimitri's face when he walked out. _This. I can get into people's heads, remember? He regrets leaving you; he was actually debating on whether he should stay with you or go get the Moroi._

_Yeah, well, he left, so what does that say?_

_It says he's trying to do his freaking job, Rose. I know you're having a sucky birthday, but cut him some slack, he feels absolutely horrible for leading you on and then leaving you hanging. He always feels bad when he does that. Rose, believe me, he's about ready to kill himself for hurting you so much, especially on your special day._

I ignored her, although I knew she had a point. She wouldn't lie to me about his thoughts, and I could see that both she and Dimitri cared about me, and the last thing they wanted was to see me like this. I sighed into the pillow, getting up and pulling a blanket around my shoulders.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked.

Promise trotted out the door and I followed her. _Over in Tasha's room, very top drawer._

I grabbed my pajamas and slipped them on, hearing the sound of a car pulling up the drive. My heart raced at the thought of facing everyone once more. So, I did the one thing that I could think of: I swiftly headed to Dimitri's room and curled up in the bed, reveling in the way his bed smelled of him, and how inviting it was.

Voices downstairs. I heard footsteps, quiet, and dhampir ones. Dimitri. He was coming to check on me. I hear quicker ones behind him, probably Lissa. As they got closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"Can I visit her?" Liss asked, tentatively.

I heard Dimitri sigh. "Let me see if she's actually willing to have visitors, first."

Somehow, he knew I was in his room, and there was a soft knock on the door, before he opened it a crack, peering in. "Rose? Did you want to see Lissa?" his voice was soft, gentle.

I shook my head vigorously. His head disappeared back behind the door. "I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

"It's alright, Dimka, I'm sure she has reason to be upset. Lissa, why don't we go get ready for bed?"

Tasha and Lissa's voices faded and the door creaked open again, shutting closed with a click as he came back into the room. I didn't make an attempt to say anything as I heard him move around the room, and then slide into bed with me.

For once, he left me alone, not touching me, giving me space, but I realized that I wanted-I needed-his comfort like always. So, I pushed myself closer to him, leaning against his chest like I always did. No words were needed as he held me tight, lips in my hair as I breathed in his scent.

**Sooo, rainy day, windy day, and we have a leaky window downstairs in the guest room where my grandparents are staying….Yeah, very boring day today, so I've been on the computer all day… Love the weather, but, yes, even I get tired of all the wind and rain after a while….XD**

**Whatever, so I'll be getting lots of updates done, hopefully, unless my grandma takes me out shopping, since she spoils me and my brother. XD**

**SONGS:**

**All Backstreet Boys songs-**

**Quit Playing Games With MY Heart**

**I Want It That Way**

**Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely**

**Larger Than Life**

**I Need You Tonight**

**As Long AS You Love Me**


	9. Complications and Miscommunication

**Ok, so I forgot to update DPOV chapter 8 before I got off the computer, so you guys couldn't have possibly read the note at the bottom. XD Stupid me…ANWAYS, moving on. I'll update this, and if you haven't read the new DPOV chapter, I would suggest you go read the little note at the bottom.**

**But, I'll be nice and repeat myself instead. I want at least five reviews on that chapter before I update that or this one again. Also, let me know which one you guys would like me to update next. DPOV or this story. The one with the most votes in a review will get updated first….And I'm going to add something else: I'll make the update with two whole chapters. Sound good?**

**No, I don't like polls, so I'm not going to do one, so just review me with your answer and just whatcha think of the chapter and…you get the rest…And this is a long AN….Damn…Didn't think it'd be THAT long…-**

It was a while before I managed to pull myself together. It wasn't the first time me and Dimitri had butted heads about this issue. But this one struck home since he had promised me a night with no interruptions on my birthday, especially for his earlier behavior on my "special" day. Unfortunately, work always got in the way, even when we lived on our own. Guess nothing was perfect after all.

"Dimitri?" I asked in a small voice, peeking up at him through my hair.

He didn't answer me. His head was tilted back against the headboard, staring off into space. His expression was slightly pained, and I knew he regretted everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

"Dimitri," I moved up placing my hand on his cheek.

His hand automatically went up to cover it, but he still didn't say anything to me. I took a deep breath, deciding to ask Promise to get into his mind….

_What do you want? _Her response was instant.

_Can you please get into Dimitri's mind? I need to know what he's thinking._

She sighed in my mind, but complied. I slipped into Lissa's head briefly to see what she and Tasha were doing. Both were seated at the kitchen table, going over the plan to pick up Christian from the airport. Oh, right, Fire Boy was coming today.

_Rose? I can't get into his head. I think he's purposely closing it off so on one can get in. Sorry._

I sighed again, tears pricking the corners of my eyes, but I furiously blinked them back. Enough with the tears already! Rose Hathaway does not cry…Most of the time…._This things he does to me,_ I thought.

I hadn't realized a tear escaped my eye until Dimitri's thumb wiped it away tenderly. I looked up at him through blurry eyes, feeling the urge to break down again. I was hurt, and this was going to take a while to get over. It was the last straw for my emotions, which were already frayed from everything that had been happening lately.

I heard him sigh and he attempted to push me away, but I clung to him like a little girl, who was lost, who needed help, someone to care for them. "No," I whispered.

His eyes flashed briefly to mine, and held my gaze, staring straight into them. I saw hurt in his eyes, regret and anger, as I looked into his eyes for a while. I wasn't sure what he saw in mine, but it was probably the same as his, but for different things.

"Roza," he finally whispered.

He hadn't used that with me for some time and the sound of my Russian name said in that familiar sexy accent, was enough for the tears to start again. I wasn't sure what was playing with my emotions, but it was probably the fact that this was all still new to me, since guys usually just wanted me out of my clothes and that's it.

"It hurts!" I cried, pressing my head into his shoulder.

I was vaguely aware these were the same words I had said in a similar situation somewhere back at the Academy or at Court, I couldn't remember which one.

His hand came to stroke my hair, rest on my head as he said, "I know, I know. It'll be over soon."

I let the last of my tears fall, until I could give no more, until I became numb, just like with other times this has happened. The only difference was that this was going to take _a lot _of time to get over. My head throbbed with a headache, and my heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces, and only he could repair it.

"Let's go eat," said Dimitri, as he took my hand and helped me off the bed.

I knew I looked like a mess as I walked down the stairs ahead of him, straight into the kitchen, ignoring when both Lissa and Tasha glanced up from talking at both me and Dimitri.

"Rose?" Tasha called softly.

I sat down at the table, picking at a slice of a muffin, ignoring her attempts to talk.

"She won't want to talk," Dimitri said from behind her.

Lissa and Tasha both turned to him. Dimitri said nothing more, though as he walked out of the kitchen and outside where the sun was high in the sky. Finally, I gave up on my muffin and got up, deciding to go outside for a walk, without anyone near me, for once.

My head still hurt and the sun was only making it worse. Big surprise there. Slipping on my sunglasses, I was about to open the door and head out when I heard voices. Specifically, Dimitri was back and Lissa and Tasha. I eased the door back closed and crept back to the edge of the kitchen doorway, my good hearing allowing me to hear and stay out of sight.

As I peeked in, I saw that Dimitri had come back, his head in his hands.

"Dimka, you can't blame yourself for this, it's life," Tasha was saying.

Lissa cut in. "But it's not Rose's either!"

"No, no, I'm just saying that it's a part of life, good things, unfortunately come to an end," sighed Tasha.

Dimitri lifted his face from his hands. Let me say, he looked like a mess. "It is my fault. I acted horrible on her birthday and made her miserable, then I promised we would be alone all night, and we don't get it."

"Dimka-"

"No, it is my fault, but I'm starting to think Rose needs to mature a bit more, perhaps…." His voice trailed off.

Lissa finally spoke. "In what way and why? I think she's plenty mature…"

Dimitri ran a hand through his hair. "Her attitude. It doesn't change. She needs some more control-"

That was the line. I put my hands on my hips and pulled my sunglasses up from my eyes. "So that's it, huh? You guys get together and talk behind my back. Much less say I'm not mature?! Thanks, so much," I said sarcastically, spinning around running out the door.

Vaguely I heard Dimitri yelling at me to get back inside and Lissa inside my head. I shoved Lissa out of my mind and completely ignored Dimitri

**Kay, so can't do anything else, I'm not even supposed to be up here!**


	10. Runaway and An Ally

**Ok, so, so far no one seems to be reading the little…Well big note at the top. So I'll just put two more chapters of this one up since it's more convenient. XD **

I stalked down the sidewalk, not even aware of where I was going. Unfortunately, Promise had decided to tag along. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad at my sweet puppy, but I needed alone time.

"What are you doing here?" I complained to her.

_What do you think? I'm watching out for you. And no, nobody sent me out here to watch you; I'm here on my own free will._

"Well good for you, stay out of my way, and you can do whatever you want," I shot back.

She gave a sigh. I continued my walk into a store for some water and food. Then I thought of something brilliant. My eyes widened as I walked out the door with my treasures, Promise panting from the heat. I eased the handles of the bags onto my arms and found some shaded trees where we could sit.

"Hey, if I asked you to do something, even if you're dead set against, would you please help me out?"

_Um, depends on what you want. And why should I ask, I already know what you're thinking._

"Come on, please, just for one night, I need to get away from everyone, and it's not like I won't have my stake with me if you could help me out here," I was getting irritated.

_True, but I don't know…._

"Please? I need a break, please," I was begging now, I was that desperate; my emotions were already pressed to the limit and the thing with Dimitri and everyone had just made it worse.

_Alright, but you need to come back with me, so I can stay with you. You don't have to go in or anything, but just hide; I have my ways of getting things packed without hands like humans._

She barked, but I knew she was laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, let's go. Now."

She looked at me, but we set off. I had ditched the plastic bags and carried everything in my arms. Promise was silent as we walked back to the house where everything seemed normal on the outside, though I knew better. I briefly slipped into Lissa's head and found her sobbing. Tasha was trying to soothe her, and it appeared Dimitri was nowhere in there.

A further look told me he was outside, staring off into the trees in the backyard. I tensed and waited for him to turn his gaze and catch us. But he appeared to be off guard.

_Rose? Stay in the shadows and hide where you have to; I know what you need, and I'll be back very quickly._

I looked at her a tilted my head forward to show that I heard her. I ducked around the house, finding a window where I could see everything. Lissa looked horrified and Tasha looked just plain upset. The window was slightly cracked for the summer breeze to blow in, so I could hear what they were saying.

"Tasha, do you think she'll forgive us? I mean, we ruined her birthday, she caught us talking behind her back, and now Dimitri's mad at her," wailed Lissa.

Tasha stroked her head, looking every bit like a good parent."It's hard to know with Rose, but usually I would say she'd eventually forgive us, but this time I think she's just got more than she could handle. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up at all tonight."

Just then the door slammed shut as Dimitri angrily strode into the kitchen, pausing long enough to say, "She isn't back, and I don't know where she is," before storming out.

Tears ran down Lissa's face again. "Why is he so mad? It's no one's fault!"

Tasha looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm only saying this because we're good friends, but he's just frustrated with himself and with what's going on. This is his way of dealing with it all, even if he seems angry, he's not; he's simply just frustrated at having ruined Rose's day…."

Her voice trailed off as she stepped away from Lissa. She sighed. "I'm going to get some air, why don't you go upstairs and try to relax?"

With that she stepped out the door and Lissa dispersed from the kitchen, leaving me to look at an empty room. Promise still wasn't back yet, so I suspected she was either doing a good job, or it was taking her longer to use her magic.

"Rose?!" a voice exclaimed.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Tasha had come up to me. "Tasha."

She studied me. "How are you holding up?"

I sighed. "Ok, but please, don't tell anyone you saw me, especially Dimitri; he'll come right after me!"

Tasha's face softened. "Of course not, honey. I'm pretty sure you over heard our conversation since you're below the window-" My nod confirmed this- "And what I said about Dimka is true. He's frustrated with himself that he's hurt you. I've never seen him so mad in such a long time, and he only does this when people he cares about are involved. You have to believe me."

I gave another sigh. "Yes, but I can't go back, not yet."

"Ok, do me one favor; stay around the house so I know you're safe. Can you do that much?"

I thought about it. "Ok, I can do that."

Suddenly, Promise appeared with my stuff. She looked surprised to see Tasha, but since I wasn't screaming or yelling, figured it was ok. _I got your stuff, but I couldn't get food…._

From the looks of it, her mind had opened to Tasha's as well since she said, "I can do that part."

Tasha gave my shoulders a squeeze and carefully slipped back into the kitchen. I heard her rummaging through the pantries and refrigerator, before she came back out with a bag load of food.

I smiled gratefully at her and took it, setting it down. "I think I'll stay right here. It's private and I can easily hide."

Tasha looked relieved. "Perfect, but do you have your stake?"

When I nodded, she reached over and gave me a hug. "Don't worry," she murmured in my ear, "he'll forgive you soon enough, and you guys can solve this issue. But when you see Lissa, forgive her, it'll make her fell happier."

"Well, I think you can trust her not to say anything to Dimitri. I don't care what you decide to tell her, but please, tell her I'm sorry…"

And that was all that was said as Tasha left, so Dimitri wouldn't get suspicious. I looked up at the sky and saw dusk rapidly approaching, so I settled down in the sleeping bag Promise had though to bring and pulled my puppy in with me, knowing I needed to find some way to talk to Dimitri….

**Ok, another chapter, but I don't know how good the ending was since my little brother keeps coming up to me and complaining about how long I've been on it, and how he wants it. XD**

**SONGS:**

**NONE….amazing I know, but my dad has the TV going, and he's on the computer, playing some kinda game on it…=\**


	11. A Talk Interrrupted and Strigoi

** I went over to my friend's house to go for a walk with her cute dog and younger sister, and we found a bird sitting by the side of the house. IT didn't fly away, nothing, so I figured something was wrong with it, like its wing since it could fly. POOR THING was just shaking from the cold (it's been rainy this past week) and probably from the shock and cold. So my friend brought out an old shoe box and towel, and I attempted to try and pick up the little guy with the towel. IT didn't want to be picked up. DX so, we instead of stressing and scaring it further, we had to leave it alone with the shoebox, towel, and piece of bread. No it didn't survive, my friend called my cell, and she said that it wasn't doing anything, and was just still…I was like "THAT POOR THING!" DX**

**So that was part of my day. XD Anyone got any stories??**

I spread out a pillow and extra blankets, pulling Promise close to me, and huddling down. She curled up and I took comfort from her warmth and presence. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted. This time, no nightmares came to me, just pleasurable, pretty pictures, often drifting to something of me and Dimitri.

"_Love you," I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder._

_He chuckled softly. "Love you too."_

_I stayed like that for a while, breathing in his scent and the familiar aftershave. I closed my eyes and relaxed, only to open them a while later and found the bed empty, my clothes stripped and placed on a chair. I took in my surroundings, remembering I was in his room. Alone._

_I sighed, and swung my legs over the side, heading to the bathroom, where I found Dimitri shaving. I grinned and he smiled in the mirror as I walked over to the shower and turned it on. Not long after, Dimitri pulled the curtain aside and stepped in. _

_I grinned and pressed myself closer to him, loving every minute of this. He moved closer until we were as close as we could be. He covered my mouth with his and moved so his hands were in my hair. I broke away to breathe._

"_WE are in a shower, you know, Comrade," I teased._

_He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes we are…."_

The dream faded, leaving me to deal with whoever was shaking me awake. I grumbled something incoherent. But, the someone kept shaking me awake until finally I opened up my eyes.

"Lissa?" I gasped, sitting up.

She smiled ruefully. "Sorry, but I had to talk to you."

I glanced down at Promise, who was still asleep. "Um, couldn't it have waited until later?"

Lissa bit her lip. "Not really, I mean I came out here because Tasha told me what happened and since Dimitri is upstairs…."

"Do you know how dangerous it is out in the middle of the night, especially with the Court, Academy, and even Victor and the Strigoi, all out looking for us?" I exclaimed.

Her jade eyes glittered in the dark. "I don't care. I came out here to talk to my best friend, and I'm going to do it."

I just sighed. I would love to talk to her, but it was dangerous out here, what with Strigoi always on the prowl. On top of that, Victor was still seeking revenge, and like I had said earlier, the Court and Academy were still looking for all of us, especially since Lissa and Tasha were Moroi.

"Rose, you're not mad at me are you? I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be talking about you behind your back, but it just happened…."

I held up my hand to stop her. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you….Just, something's been bothering me lately, and it's not the darkness…I don't know what it is, but it could be screwing around with my system…."

Lissa just looked at me sympathetically. "Do you want me to try and heal it?" she asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No, because we don't know what it is or how much spirit it'll take, and if it takes too much…well we don't want either of us under the dark effects, do we?" Lissa nodded.

I leaned forward and hugged her. "Now, get inside and go to sleep, I promise I'll be fine out here; I've got my stake, and food."

She got up and left. I was alone with Promise again, but I heard rustling nearby. My head snapped up and I was instantly on alert. I was about to reach for my stake, but the figure emerged. Though it was dark, and even my dhampir eyes couldn't pick out the person clearly, I had a feeling about who it was.

He was very tall and I felt a tug on my heart, which instantly told me who it was. "Dimitri," I breathed out in relief.

He moved closer and crouched down. Now, I could clearly make out his features. His eyes looked haggard and there were dark circles under them. His face looked worn and weary, like he hadn't gotten enough rest.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

He flinched slightly at my harsh tone. "I knew you were here, from the time Tasha went out, until now."

"Whatever," I muttered, laying back and pulling the blanket over me.

"Rose….I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, and I certainly don't try to hurt y-"

"But you did, and this time was worse," I interrupted. The conversation was making my eyes sting with fresh tears.

"I know, and I'm not asking you to forgive me yet, but I just want you to take into consideration-" He broke off suddenly, and I was about to ask what was happening, when nausea took over me.

"Strigoi," I whispered, dread filling me. "They're close, but not near enough."

I was suddenly scared. I was out here, in the dark, vulnerable, with no protection except my stake and Promise. What the hell had I been thinking? Lissa may be inside, but I knew as he guardian, I had to stop focusing on what would make me feel better, and what would be better for my charge and my best friend.

Dimitri had stood up and was scanning the area for any potential threat. I gulped, wondering why I was feeling so scared…Then it hit me; I was freaked out about this because anything could happen, and if Dimitri hadn't been out here, I wasn't sure if I would've sensed danger while asleep.

Not only that, but I was still recovering from killing Strigoi of my own when we had fought Victor a few months ago. But the main one was that I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Dimitri, who would throw himself in harm's way just to protect those he loved.

"Rose," his voice was low and dangerous. "Get inside, take your stake, and warn Tasha and Lissa. Now."

I did as I was told, sprinting up the steps and burst through the door, quietly running up the stairs, finding both Tasha and Lissa awake and talking to each other in the hall in front of Tasha's room.

"Rose, what….?"

I put a finger to my lips when Tasha tried to talk. "Strigoi nearby, stay with me, Dimitri's outside," I said softly that human ears couldn't have caught it, but their vampire sense did.

Lissa looked horrified, and Tasha looked worried. I heard thumps outside and knew from the nausea that at least one Strigoi had found Dimitri…

**There ya go, another chapter…..I'm so freaking bored….**


	12. Fight And Relief

**Alright, you suck ups, here's another chapter for you guys. LOLZZ! Seriously though, you guys are suck ups…Not that I mind. XD Kidding. But, seriously, you guys are awesome with the reviews, I only wish you would do this with every chapter *hint hint* XD**

I stuck my head out the window and sure enough, I saw Dimitri's stake flash towards a young Strigoi. Not as powerful, but I saw one more sneaking up behind him. His fangs gleamed as he aimed for Dimitri, having surprise on his side. But, he was wrong, I was watching-boy was I glad I decided to stick my head out the window-and he hadn't expected anyone else.

"Dimitri" I screamed, warning him. "Watch your back!"

He had finished staking the young Strigoi, who was just a distraction, and now he whipped around, facing the older Strigoi. I was suddenly scared, sensing that there were more nearby, waiting for the right moment.

I ushered Tasha and Lissa away. "Stay here, and only use your magic when you need it, I have to go help him," I gasped.

I removed my stake from my pocket and raced downstairs, silent and stealthily moved outside. I heard grunts and hits, meaning that Dimitri was fighting a Strigoi. I saw another one start creeping forward and I snuck up on it, realizing this was another young, fresh Strigoi. MY eyes constantly darted around, my ears on alert and every sense was working overtime.

I let out a grunt as I shoved my stake neatly up into the Strigoi's back, using the technique Dimitri had taught me so many months ago when he had trained me. I closed my eyes briefly and waited for her to stop moving before I pulled my stake out, making sure she was dead, not wanting to make a mistake.

Now, I had the feeling that many more were to come before this battle was over. I wasn't sure if these guys were just on their own, or if they worked for Victor, but I decided to question one before killing it to see what was going on…

Light, quick footsteps alerted me to another one sneaking up on me. I spun around, my stake perfectly aligned and ready to strike; I was in battle mode. This one was a girl as well, but she was older and more powerful than the one I had just killed. Crap. This wasn't good.

I leaped up in the air when she launched a kick that would've had me on the ground in seconds, if not for my fast, dhampir reflexes. She snarled at me. My lips curled slightly in disgust. I gripped my stake tighter, trying to recall every single thing I had been taught in school about Strigoi and the extra training I had with Dimitri.

"You are a sad little girl," The Strigoi spoke.

I gasped.

"So very sad, but with lots of promise. I know that man over there is your lover; it is obvious from the way your gaze flicks over to him every once in a while to make sure he is ok. You are a spirited fighter, I will give you that and it would be a waste to kill you. Why don't I awaken you and your man? It is so very nice," she sighed.

I tensed, my jaw clenched. "Shut up, you don't know anything. And I will _not _become one of you awful creatures; evil, cruel creatures."

She snarled again. "Such a promising dhampir. Don't you like power? You could live life to the fullest if-"

"Shut the hell up," my voice was low, cold. I didn't even recognize it.

I lunged at her, not giving the Strigoi time to see my attack coming so soon. She let out a strangled cry as my stake made contact with her skin.

Silver stakes had a big impact on Strigoi, and definitely on Moroi, and just a scratch from this would hurt like hell for any of the two kinds of vampires. My stake had made a wide gash in her cheek and I smiled grimly, satisfied in causing her pain. But, my job wasn't over yet.

She jumped up, grabbing me and yanking me to the ground. I felt the ground come up and meet my back. I was gasping for breath as I pulled my arm up and nailed her eye. She let out a roar, but I was busy fumbling for my stake, which I was about to lose my grip on.

"You stupid girl!" She huffed. "You do not know what you are missing! Too late, now. You don't want to be awakened, fine; I shall just kill you then."

She lowered her mouth to my neck, and I felt her fangs touch the skin, before a force knocked her backwards. I didn't even look up as I snatched my stake and twisted it, digging far enough where I could instantly kill her, but enough where I could get her to talk.

"Alright, talk. Do you work for anyone named Victor Dashkov?"

"I have heard of Dashkov in my Moroi days," she sneered.

I took my hand and bitch slapped her face. "Talk. Now. What are you doing here? Do you work for him?"

For the first time, the Strigoi seemed to realize there was no way out, so she slumped in defeat. "No I do not work for Dashkov. He is a horrible man, so I have started an army of my own."

That was all I was going to get from her, so immediately, I killed her, driving my stake until it hit her heart, piercing it. I pulled it back out, wiping the blood of off me and turning around to find that Lissa was watching with horror.

"Rose!" She cried, running over and throwing her arms around me. "I was so worried. I had Tasha blow her off of you."

So that explained the force. "Ok, where is she?"

Lissa winced. "She had to go help Dimitri. Apparently, something happened."

She got that far before I was up and racing over to where I had last seen Tasha's flare of fire. I found her alone fighting off the last of the Strigoi, and burning the rest of the dead bodies. I didn't see Dimitri. I started to panic as I ran around the yard, stopping when I saw a figure.

I didn't wait to see how it was. I knew from the nausea it wasn't another Strigoi, and the tall frame was oh so familiar. "Dimitri," I cried, running and throwing myself at him.

"Roza," he sighed into my hair.

He sounded, worn, tired, and defeated. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I stepped back and nearly gasped. He was bruised, and there were smears of blood. "I'm fine, but you…"

He just shook his head and started walking back to the other two. I noticed a slight limp, although he tried to hide it, and from the way he winced, it was painful.

I put my hands on my hips. "Dimitri Belikov, get inside now!" I exclaimed.

He turned and saw my defiant look. He just shook his head, muttering something in Russian, and kept walking-limping-away. That's it. My legs carried me quickly to his side and I grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop.

"Ow, Rose, stop," he said sharply.

I loosened my hold but glared at him. "Either I'm getting Lissa to heal you, or you're getting your ass back inside," I threatened.

From his expression, it seemed that he didn't want Lissa to use her energy and magic on him. Especially since he wasn't well enough to help me deal with the darkness, since he was pretty much the only one who knew how to stop it….

"Fine, I'm going inside," he reluctantly decided.

I smiled, happy that I got my way. I stayed with him while he painfully climbed the stairs, and into his room, where he collapsed on the bed. I pulled his shoes off for him and removed his shirt, stifling another gasp when I saw how badly hurt he was.

"Dimitri," I started.

He sighed. "Leave it alone, Rose."

"Well, you can't get cleaned up without some help."

"I think I can manage."

"No, you can't," I informed him. "From the way you try to hide your limp, I can still see on your face how bad it is…."

He didn't say anything, but his eyes bore into mine. The he sighed again. "You really want to help?"

I gave a nod. "Yup."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you," I could tell he was going to regret this decision.

"Sweet."

I walked across the room and found a cloth, went into the bathroom, and allowed warm water to flow over it, before heading back out to find him leaning against the headboard, eyes closed. They snapped open when I climbed up on the bed though, watching me warily as I tried to clean his body so I could clearly see what wounds there were.

My gaze flicked up to his. He was watching me. I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. I wanted to kiss him, we were so close. I wanted to hug him tight and make up for lost time when we'd been fighting. I could see in his eyes that his thoughts weren't too far from mine….

**Uh-oh, will he lose control once more? You shall never know until I update…Of course I know what's gonna happen. XD Alright, suck ups, there ya go, I made sure it was extra long than normal since you guys are sucking up. Maybe I should start saying I'm bored more often…Hmm. XD**

**SONGS:**

**Stand MY Ground/The Howling-Within Temptation**

**Hard to Handle-Black Crowes**

**Jump-Flo Rida ft. Nelly Furtado**

**Temperature-Sean Paul**


	13. Back to Normal and Traning

**Ok, so I'm back and I'm gonna update, since I have nothing better to do. XD Seriously, I'm bored again…XD My mom took us out shopping, and then dropped me and my brother off at home with my dad while she went to a friend's house…So yeah, nothing to do right now….XD**

Dimitri had long since fallen asleep, leaving me to take care of him like he had of me so many times. I was sitting at the edge of his bed, wiping the blood off of his face and carefully cleaning his wounds. It occurred to me that neither of us had time to discuss his behavior towards me and the mess we had been in.

I sighed and he stirred. I was exhausted from the fight, although not as banged up as Dimitri. Tasha had come in once Dimitri had passed out. She helped me find the first aid kit he kept in his room and then bandage up the worst of the wounds on his body. Lissa hadn't come by yet, and I knew she was fighting with Tasha.

I could hear their voices through the slightly open window. They were laughing and I could hear Tasha giving Liss instructions on what to do. Smiling to myself, I went over to the window and raised it up some more so I could talk to them.

"Hey," I called softly. They heard me.

Lissa looked slightly frustrated, and the feelings that came through the bond told me she was actually enjoying the exercise.

Tasha looked up, grinning. "I think you and Dimka can train Lissa better than I can, once he's better," she laughed and I grinned.

"Hey, I'm not _that _bad," complained Lissa.

I was still grinning when I stuck my head further out the window. "Are you sure? Because the bond is telling me otherwise," I giggled.

Lissa glared at me, her jade green eyes piercing. I just started laughing some more, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Dimitri up. I leaned further out the window and was about to tease Liss, when a voice spoke from behind me: "Any farther and you'll fall out the window."

I gasped and spun around, meeting his warm gaze. "Did I wake you up?" I asked guiltily.

He shook his head slowly. "No, you're fine."

I sighed. "Tasha is teaching Lissa some moves, but she thinks that when you're better, that you and I would be better teachers."

A smile played on his lips. "I heard. I take it she's not capable of fighting?" he asked just loud enough for the Moroi to hear.

Tasha's laughter echoed up along with Lissa saying, "I heard that Dimitri!"

He chuckled. I grinned; it was like old times, before Dimitri and I fought, before complications started to occur. As I looked at him, I realized that whenever we fought, it seemed to bring us closer together in a way…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Dimitri sit up and try to get out of bed. I rushed over to his bed saying: "Dimitri Belikov! Get in bed. NOW!"

He laughed outright, the sound caressing me as I listened, fascinated. "I'm fine, Rose."

His grimace said otherwise when he hit a sore spot. "I don't think so," I pointed out. "You can hardly walk!"

He didn't answer me, but finally got up, moving around the room, still graceful even while injured. I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to convince him to do otherwise.

"How come when I get hurt, you always make me stay in bed and get all protective, and then when you're hurt, you don't let me do anything?" I demanded, hands on hips.

He just looked at me, his gaze, once more, boring into mine. "Because I'm fine, and I can actually take care of myself, unlike you," the words seemed harsh, but his tone was light, teasing me.

I glowered at him then slunk over to the window while he got changed. Apparently over the weeks, Lissa had gotten a better control over spirit, which was basically all the elements combined. By keeping herself in control with proper training with Tasha, Lissa could keep low control over all four elements, as long as she didn't do too much at once.

Both had given up fighting, and Tasha's specialty was offensive magic, not the kind of training guardians had over the years. Although dark and high up, my eyes could easily pick out Lissa using her magic, careful when she flicked her fingers out at Tasha, spraying water.

"OK, so we have to start out with air and water since you don't know what you're doing yet, and we are not starting out with fire," Tasha was saying, good naturedly.

I pulled my head back in from the window and pulled it shut, drawing the curtains. I turned back, but didn't see Dimitri. Huh. I snooped around, wondering where he was, until I realized he was in the adjoining bathroom. The door was open a crack, and, staying silent, I looked in.

He had his hands braced on the counter and appeared to be breathing heavily. I was worried until he lifted his head. His gaze in the mirror told me he was looking _exactly _where I was hiding. Panicked, I tried to back up and get out, but he knew I was there.

"Rose, I know where you are," he called out, his voice sounding normal.

Sheepishly, I pushed the door open from where I was sitting on the ground, not bothering to move from my spot. "Whoops," was all I said.

He didn't look mad; there was an amused glint to his eyes, though his face conveyed nothing. "Were you spying on me?" He was teasing me.

I made a face. "I just had to make sure you were ok," I said.

I was suddenly very conscious that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He just kept looking at me, not saying anything, until he finally broke the silence. "Aren't you going to get up?"

I shrugged. "Nope, I'm fine where I am." A mischievous smile plastered itself on my face. "But I am enjoying the view I get from down here," I giggled.

He just rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair, and then walked past me. Not before I grabbed hold of his leg, though. "I can't get up…" I let my voice trail off, and then started up again. "And if you say you're fine, why don't you prove it by helping me up," I waggled my eyebrows at him.

He sighed. "Rose—"

"Aw, come on, please?" I begged. Yes I, Rose Hathaway, was begging.

Quick as a flash, he leaned down and had me up in his arms. "There, now that wasn't a problem," he smiled.

Something else came to mind. "And, if you still say you're fine, then you would do this," I reached up and twined my fingers in his hair, pulling his face down so I could kiss his soft lips…

**Okey doke, so I was losing some ideas on this, so it's not so good towards the end…But the next chapter, for those of you who like "Fire Boy", he'll appear in the next chapter, guaranteed. ~_^ **

**Also, the first THREE people who review will get a preview…But, unfortunately, if you don't have an account, then I can't send you the preview. DX**

**I'm only doing this, because I'm seriously lacking reviews! Come on people! Get your lazy fingers moving and type some reviews. XD….I'm not making ANY sense…I have a cold…plus sugar…plus tiredness…Oh, boy, that means I'm gonna go completely brain dead…**

**ILL STOP TALKING NAO! **

**SONGS:**

**NONE**


	14. A Note and A Visitor

"Rose…" Dimitri tried to say.

I refused to let him say anything. Hungrily, I pressed my mouth harder onto his, a feeling of satisfaction washing over me when he deepened the kiss, tilting my head back, his arms supporting my body and full weight. His lips were as soft as I remembered, silky and warm, leaving paths of fire wherever they trailed my skin. It was the first sign of sexual contact he had given me after so long, and I made sure I enjoyed every last bit.

I wanted more, but someone clearing their throat brought us back to reality. Dimitri placed his hands on my face and carefully pushed me away. Needing air, I tried not to make it obvious as he set me down, facing Tasha.

"You look better, Dimka." Her eyes raked over us swiftly, a small smile touching her lips. "And I see you two have finally made up."

"Tasha, where's Lissa?" asked Dimitri, shrugging on a shirt.

"She's outside still practicing her magic. She's got the hang of water, but she wanted to try fire. I figured I'd see what you two were up to, sorry I interrupted," she hastily said.

"It's fine," he answered. "But she shouldn't be out there alone. She's the last Dragomir princess, we just got attacked by Strigoi a few hours ago, and the Academy and Court are looking for us, not to mention Dashkov."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Calm down, she's fine…."She seemed to remember something. "Oh! I came up to tell you guys Lissa and I have to go pick up Christian soon. I managed to arrange the flight so he came in today, without them knowing that I'm with you guys, of course."

I hadn't said a word throughout this whole conversation, so I went and lay back on his bed, hands resting on my stomach as I listened to the two of them discuss whether or not Lissa should go and all that good stuff.

"Dimka, you're not listening, she'll be in my car, which, you know, has tinted windows, so I can just run in, grab him and come right back—"

"No, Tasha, you're not listening. What if something happens? How will you know?"

I heard her sigh. "If Rose wants to come, she's a guardian, so if that makes you feel better…"

Oh, boy. I actually admired her for standing up to Dimitri. I would have just back down after seeing his fierce expression. Sure enough, when I managed to sit up, I saw a hard look in his eyes, his face stoic, meaning he was trying to control himself.

"I'll come with you then," he said with finality in his voice.

Even I would back down then, but Tasha met his hard look with one of her own, the scars on her face making her look almost frightening. I have to hand it to her; she had some serious guts to stand up to the Russian God.

"No, you won't. Dimitri, you're hurt, you're in no condition to go anywhere. I know how to fend for myself, in case you forgot, I held off Christian's Strigoi parents until guardians came to the rescue. I'm sure I can do it again for Lissa," her voice was hard, cold, and scary. "At least keep Rose here with you so she can take care of you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I can keep Lissa close to me. Heck, I'll even disguise her if you want me to!"

Dimitri was silent, his dark, terrifying gaze moving to me. I flinched at his expression; it was unlike I had seen before, and it scared me. Finally, he looked back at Tasha. From her grim smile, she knew she won.

"He should be here soon, so I'm taking Lissa and we're leaving," was all she said to him. Coming over to me, she hugged me tight, whispering in my ear, "Make sure he doesn't do anything."

I nodded, getting what she meant. Soon after, she left. Dimitri let out a breath and walked over to where I was lying down. I wanted to lighten up his mood, so I tried to make a joke.

"Hey, Comrade, you just going to sit there like a statue all day?"

He glared at me. "I'm not in the mood, Rose."

Ouch. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him and closed my eyes, wanting only to relax, but I guess I managed to fall asleep because, the next thing I knew, I was waking up, only it was dark. And I was in Dimitri's bed, tucked in. There was a small, folded up note beside my head.

Groping around, I picked it up, able to read it, even in the dark, thanks to my dhampir eyes.

_Roza,_

_I'm sure we made up, but I have to say this:_

_I'm sorry. When I get frustrated at you, it tends to test my self control like you always seem to do. I hate yelling at you, but sometimes it is necessary to get through what I'm trying to say. _

_I do feel horrible about your birthday. I had no right to act the way I had, and I'm sorry we were interrupted that night, as well. I swear to you, I will make that night up to you. I swear we will have our alone time. And I'm not going to wait for this mess to be over before. I cannot wait that long for you_

_I also hate leaving you notes, but it's the only way I can truly tell you how I feel at the moment. Besides, we have company. And, you were asleep by the time I was ready to talk to you._

_I love you. Always. Never _ever_ forget that. One more thing: How do you feel about talking in Russian? No one else in the house knows it but me, and possibly you. No swearing though._

_Dimitri._

My heart swelled when I read his promise to me and about the Russian. Coming back to reality from the note, I heard voices downstairs. Curious, I opened the door and snuck down the stairs. I found Dimitri, Tasha, and Lissa, but there was one more person there.

A grin spread slowly along my face. "Well, look who's here."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Hi to you too, Rose."

Instead of grabbing a chair to sit in, I settled for Dimitri's lap. When I met his loving gaze, I tried to convey that I had read the whole note. After his eyes searched mine, he smiled at me before turning his attention back to the others.

"So, Fire Boy, you got tired of Queen Bitch?" I teased. "Or did you miss me that much?"

"Rose," Dimitri groaned.

I turned, snickering. "Don't worry, Comrade, I'm all yours," I made sure the double meaning was heard by Fire Boy as I quickly pressed my lips to Dimitri's.

Christian made gagging noises and Lissa seemed startled. Tasha was laughing as Lissa said: "Rose! That was not funny!" she complained.

Dimitri was laughing and I could feel his chest rumbling. Loving the sound of Dimitri's laugh, I sighed happily and settled down, my head leaning against him.

**SOEZ! HOW WUZ IT?! GOOD BAD HORRIBLE AMAZINGLY COOL?! XD**

**SONGS:**

**Umm, lost track again…XD**

"**Imma Be/I Gotta Feeling-Black Eyed Peas**

**Dead And Gone-TI ft. Justin Timberlake**

**Shania Twain songs…XD**


	15. Innuendos, Fun, And Torture

**Sorry for lack of update, but like usual, school started back up, and I have to go back to focusing on that…Figures…But like I said, I will TRY and get at least one update a day..I have…about two freaking months left before SUMMER VACATION WILL BE HERE! SOON! AND THEN SPIRIT BOUND COMES OUT IN MAY! THAT'S A FREAKING MONTH AWAY! IM SO EXCITED!!**

"So, Rose, how's life treating you?" Christian was smirking at me.

I pulled my head up from where it rest against Dimitri's chest and shot a death glare at him, knowing exactly what he meant. "Very good, actually."

"Nice to know. I mean you are _free _after all." Oh he did not go there.

Tasha was trying hard not to laugh and I could feel Dimitri's quiet life, while Lissa simply rolled her eyes. I tried hard to play dumb and make Dimitri proud of me for not losing my temper, although it was brimming to the point where it was about to snap. I snuggled closer to Dimitri.

"Yeah, I'm free, so what?"

"Aw, come on, Rose, you know what I'm saying. You, Belikov, free, alone…"he trailed off suggestively.

That was it. "Hey, at least I _have _a life that doesn't involve sex all the time," I shot back.

Everyone but Christian burst into laughter, me smirking at him. "Well, at least I _have _a sex life!" he exclaimed.

Oh, that did it. I snapped, lunging up and was about to punch him, when a warm hand pulled my fist back away from his face. I knew who it was. Christian looked startled like I was actually about to punch him, if not for Dimitri, and he knew that I wouldn't be afraid to do so.

"I think it's time to head upstairs," said Dimitri carefully.

I scowled and crossed my arms. "Fine."

Christian started laughing. "Good thing Belikov's here, otherwise nobody could tame Rose like he can."

Shit, I think he wanted a fight. I heard the innuendo and I snarled at him, unable to move since Dimitri was now restraining me, knowing me so well. "Roza, let's go," he murmured in my ear, only for me to hear. "He's not worth it."

Without another glance, I spun around and stormed up the stairs and to the bedroom I was now going to be sharing with Dimitri. When we were both in, I slammed the door shut. He didn't look surprised to see my temper flaring since after all, it was only my temper and not the darkness.

I pulled my pajamas out and made my way to the bathroom, getting changed. When I was done, I yanked the door back open and stalked over to one side of the room where most of my stuff was, and dumped it in the corner. Dimitri had already changed and was in bed. No shirt.

That was enough to make me forget about the remarks earlier Christian had made. Dimitri had his eyes closed, but I knew better, since I had learned he could sense me whenever I was near or something. Or maybe he just knew me that well. Either way, I needed to attempt something.

A small smile turning up my lips, I moved stealthily around the room and slipped into bed, faking that I was actually going to sleep. His arms came around me protectively and he mumbled something that sounded like Russian, although I recognized, "Roza." He sighed.

Yep. He was asleep alright. Eagerly, I carefully maneuvered out of his hold and carefully made my way to the far end of the huge bed. I slowly stripped off my shorts and flicked them aside somewhere. Then, I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with one of his own shirts, with no bra of course. I wondered if I should pull off my underwear, but figured that would be a little too far.

I inched my way up so I was level with his tall, stretched out frame, laying my head down on his chest, my body angled suggestively very close to his. I heard him mutter something. There was nothing sleepy about his tone, so I propped myself up and checked. He was still breathing evenly, although his heart was beating pretty fast. Shrugging it off, I proceeded with my plan.

I was going to torture two people at once. Lissa and Dimitri. How you ask? Lissa found out that she could get sucked into my head the same way I could in hers. Dimitri would be battling desire of his own when he saw me. The smile on my face widened some more, a feeling of excitement seizing me.

I moved in a way that usually drove him crazy, my body pressing against him in a way that was seductive. I was about to peel the shirt off, when his hands shot out a grabbed hold of me. Startled, I let out a strangled yelp, looking up at him.

"I saw everything, my naughty Rose," he whispered huskily against my ear.

Shocked, I gazed at him. "Huh?"

He was smiling like the devil would. "I wasn't really sleeping," he clarified.

I turned my stony gaze back onto him. "What?!"

"You heard me. Who said I couldn't act," he teased.

"Then what were you waiting for?" I asked seductively, hoping it would work

"I wanted to see how far you'd actually go."

"Well, I would go farther, but you 'woke up'."

"What about this?" he breathed, leaning in and crashing his mouth over mine, rough, but gentle.

I never thought he would do it, but he did. My arms wrapped around his neck while his fingers twined in my hair, deepening the kiss. I knew he wouldn't let me go very far tonight, so I tried to make the most of the kiss. Filled with desire and love and lust, our lips never left each other's. I opened my mouth, pressing it harder against his, getting a happy hum from him. He titled my head back and deepened our kiss more, his tongue tangling with mine. His hands moved to the small of my back and pressed me harder against his body, molding perfectly together.

Soon, my hands were sneaking up his shirt, and then….Horrified, angry feelings poured in through the bond.

_ROSE HATHAWAY!_

I smiled against Dimitri's lips, not letting up.

_Yes?_

_What the hell are you _doing? Lissa cried in my mind.

I tried to sound innocent. _Nothing, just staying with my man, _I teased.

_How in the world do you get out of this? _She whined.

Finally, deciding I had tortured Lissa enough (not Dimitri, since he was the one to initiate the kiss), I pulled back from his hungry kiss. He looked at me curiously as I got up off of him. I grinned.

"Lissa wants to talk to me," I clarified.

Understanding flashed in his eyes, taking in my smirk and what I had just said. He groaned. "Roza, can't you go one day without torturing people?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I've never tried."

He was shaking his head as he sat up. Slipping through the door still in his shirt, I found Lissa waiting for me. Her features were mad, but horrified at what she just saw. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the spare room, shutting the door.

"Rose!" She definitely looked pissed.

I tried hard not to laugh. "Yeah?"

"You did that on purpose."

**BA-BAM! Leaving you there, technically I'm supposed to be working on a speech for my career class, also known as Freshman Focus on the guy I was assigned…And then after that, I have to go babysit…^^; So, this is probably the only update I'm gonna get in for today, unfortunately….**

**Soooo, yeah. I'll see if I can update again, but I don't know….**


	16. Some Fun and Another Surprise

**Urgh, me no likey school no morez, 'cept band. XD**

Lissa put her hands on her hips. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it and burst out laughing like hell, clutching my sides as I gasped for breath.

"Are you done?" she asked me, annoyed.

I held up a finger, trying to take deep breaths before I could talk to her. "Ok, yeah, I'm done."

"Now explain to me why you did that? I know you did that on purpose!"

I bit my lip. "This isn't funny!" she snapped. "Now what am I supposed to think of you guys? Huh? Especially Dimitri! Oh, God, I'll never get that image out of my head!"

I giggled and she shot me a glare. It was like our roles were reversed. I gulped, trying not to laugh again and told her my plan. "Well, I was bored, seeing as how I thought Dimitri was sleeping. So I got this brilliant idea to torture both of you at the _same _time."

"Brilliant idea?" she screeched.

I covered my ears with my hands, wincing. "Ok, ok! Not so brilliant! But it worked only for you. Dimitri was awake the whole—"

"Ok, I so do not need the details after that! I already know what happens!" she moaned.

I chuckled and opened the door, stepping out the room. I made my way back to Dimitri's room, but didn't find him in the bed. I sighed and glanced at the time. It was almost time to get up, anyways, so I decided to go for a shower. He wasn't in the bathroom either, so I figured he must be downstairs or something.

I picked up a towel and slung it over the bar that was built in near the shower, turning on the hot water. I sighed as the hot water cascaded down my back soothingly. I stayed there for a while, not wanting to get out. I turned it off and automatically reached for my towel, my fingers groping nothing but air.

Startled, I opened my sleepy, relaxed eyes and poked my head out. The towel hadn't fallen, and I was about to step out, when I heard a low, husky laugh. I recognized whose it was and slowly looked up, meeting warm brown eyes.

"I believe this is yours," he teased, holding my towel.

Refusing to get sidetracked at the fact that he wore a dark, button up shirt, and black slacks that made him look awfully sexy, I glared right at him, smelling the sweet smell of his aftershave, figuring he was cleanly shaven while I was taking a shower.

"Give it back," I snarled.

"Come and get it," he taunted.

I groaned, getting a major sense of déjà vu. "Not this again!" I whined.

He smiled and dropped my towel on the counted, leaning against it and crossing his arms. He was waiting. I remembered how, back at the Court, how I had immediately gotten out and told him what he was missing when I saw the desire take over. Yet, this time, I felt like that would be losing if I went out to snatch my towel. So, I simply decided to plop down in the middle of the tub behind a curtain and wait, only my head visible.

"I'm not going to fall for that again," I decided.

I heard him chuckle. "Well, I was going to take you somewhere special…." He let his voice trail off.

That peaked my interest. "What?"

I poked my head out, leaning back so he couldn't see me. "I was planning on taking you out somewhere for the day, and then the night. Just the two of us…."

Ok, now I was interested, but I still didn't come out. "Huh, well why don't you tell me about these 'special' plans?" I asked as innocently as I could.

I shifted around so I could get more comfortable in the tub, only letting my head in sight and everything else invisible. He was still leaning against the counter, arms crossed, waiting. I growled in frustration when he didn't answer me right away.

"I…can't. It's a surprise," he said grudgingly.

Ooh, that definitely sounded like it was something worth coming out for. But still not enough. "Well, can't you give me a hint?"

Annoyance flashed across his face before he glanced down at his watch. He sighed, and when he spoke, he sounded irritated. "Rose, I don't know what you're up to, but if you don't come out and get dressed, we're going to be late," he said before he strode from the room.

Curious, and wondering if he was seriously bipolar or something, I climbed out of the shower and snatched my towel from the counter, drying my hair and slipping into some clothes Dimitri had left out for me. It was a very pretty dress, pure midnight black, looking blue when it caught the light. It had beautiful designs and it hugged my body nicely.

Still trying to puzzle out what was going on, I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair down and neatly pulled back with a black, flowered clip on one side, but didn't see him. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and was about to yell when he appeared, putting a finger to his lips. Then, he motioned for me to follow him.

We were outside when he spoke. "I was beginning to think I would have to cancel dinner."

I gaped at him. "Dinner?" I squeaked.

A slight nod was my answer as he opened the door to the car. "What else are we doing?"

He shrugged. "Tasha, Lissa, and Christian all volunteered to stay at a nearby hotel so we could have the house to ourselves for a little while."

Like usual, his face was carefully blank, but I could see the excitement, desire, love, and hope in his eyes. He drove and neither of us said a word, comfortable with silence like normal. We turned down several streets and already I was confused as to where we were going.

Suddenly, he pulled into a parking space, turned the ignition off and went around, opening my door for me. I stepped out and snorted when I saw where it was we were at.

"Ok, seriously? A restaurant? With fast food?"

Dimitri just grinned, easy and relaxed. It made me happy to see him so at ease with me. "Yes, knowing you, you would want pizza, burgers, or something else if not something fancy."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why are we dressed up?"

A smile tugged at his mouth. "You'll see."

Again, he held the door open for me and when I stepped in, it was all I could do from just….staring at everything.

"Dimitri," I cried softly, turning to him. "It's so pretty!"

The place was huge! I mean, it had gorgeous, soft colored lights illuminating a dark room, and the booths were private, letting anyone have all the privacy they wanted from the outside world. In another room, there was a place where groups of people could be social and hang out. That room was brightly lit and not as dark as the private one me and Dimitri were apparently heading to.

The waiter was a nice, polite guy, one of few who didn't try and hit on me. Probably because of Dimitri. But I noticed something; this guy had an accent that sounded something like Dimitri's light Russian one, but not exactly Russian. He also seemed familiar, but I brushed it off for now.

We were led to a private—and I mean private—booth and we both slid into it. The seats were soft and cushiony, the lights strung above us. Did I mention that the awfully high ceiling had glow in the dark stars, a moon, and other things? And not the cheap kind either…

"How the hell did you pay for all this?" I breathed out, mesmerized by the beauty of the darkened room.

He gave me a soft, serene smile, a lazy gleam to his eyes. "Don't worry, Roza. I know someone who works here that could get us in for free, actually."

I suddenly recalled something. "Hey, the waiter seemed familiar, like I've seen him somewhere…"

He studied me. "Yes. He's one of the few Moroi who work here."

I nearly choked on my drink as he said those words, obviously carefully wording it. "Moroi?" I sputtered.

The smile had faded and he had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke. "Yes. Some Moroi, and even some dhampir woman, choose to work here, because the Moroi who owns this was a friend to Ivan Zeklos; he knew me, since I was his guardian, so therefore, I could get in for no cost because of my work as a guardian."

I was still confused. "But, how? I mean, almost everyone's a guardian—"

No sooner had I started that he cut me off. "Because I was Ivan's friend, remember?"

I could tell it still hurt him to talk about his friend. Although not as close as Lissa and I were, he still had a buddy, and had lost him when he had taken time off.

Slowly, I slid out of my side and climbed in beside him, tucking in my feet under me and wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry," I whispered against his neck.

His head turned and he pressed his lips to my cheek; I could tell he was smiling. "Nothing to be sorry about."

We sat there a little longer, before there was a knock on the door that separated us from the outside world. Quickly, I scrambled back to my seat and Dimitri straightened up. When I was ready, he called out and the waiter returned with some appetizers.

He gave me a smile and vanished. I looked at my Russian, who had a smile on his face. I just rolled my eyes and dug into the salad and bread that was given. His hand rested on my knee and when I looked up, there was nothing but love for me in his eyes.

**Kay, gonna leave you there. I made it extra longer than normal so you guys had something to enjoy for my lack of updating…..I actually don't have anything much to say except….ME LIKE SUGAAAAARRR!! WHOO!**

**SONGS:**

**You Sang To ME-Marc Anthony**

**I'm With You/Complicated-Avril Lavigne**

**The Reason-Hoobstank**

**Would You Go With Me-Josh Turner**


	17. Alone At Last and A Dark Morning

**I'm bored…Again….No surprise there….And I'm hungry…Oh, well, I'm being nice and trying to update right now. XD**

After eating, we didn't leave right away. The place was just too pretty not to leave immediately. It turned out that the booths and table could be rearranged to our liking in the tiny, private room. Now, the table was in a corner and the booths were pushed together, creating a mini bed almost.

My head was in Dimitri's lap as he stroked my hair softly; his arms were tight around me, making me feel safe and warm. I sighed in contentment staring up at the gorgeous ceiling and wished that it could be like this all the time. No Strigoi to worry about, no Moroi to protect, no Academy and Court hunting for us….

"Rose?" His sweet Russian laced voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I answered sleepily.

"Are you ready to go?"

I blinked, remembering that we were actually in a private place. But the ceiling was so pretty and mesmerizing, I just wanted to stare at it some more.

"Rose," Dimitri's tone warned me he was becoming concerned.

I mentally gave myself a shake. "Sorry, yeah, I'm good."

He tried to move me, but I clung onto him. "I don't want to leave yet," I whined.

He smiled gently. "IT's getting late—"

I cut him off, pushing my mouth to his, wanting the contact I longed for so much. A sigh left his lips and his warm breath washed over me as he opened his mouth to respond to my kiss. It started sweet, but grew hungry and heady. He laid back, taking me with him, and pressing his lips and tongue to my throat, making a circuit up near my lips, but not actually touching them.

His hands were tangled in my long hair, freeing it from the clip that held it back. Mine moved up his shirt, slowly sliding up his chest, under his shirt, feeling him shudder under my touch…

"Rose," he tried to say around my lips.

"Mmm," I sighed, pulling back.

His hands cupped my face and his eyes bored into mine. "Save it for later."

Then he was up in a flash, pulling me with him.

~~**~~**~~**

The car ride was once again silent and the house was dark when we reached it. I climbed out of the car and made my way to the house, straightening my dress up and raking my fingers through my hair. I heard Dimitri quietly join me as the door was pushed open.

I turned around, wanting to kiss him again, now that we were safely inside, but he wasn't there. Confused, I turned back around and shrugged, heading up the stairs. I was at the bedroom door, when two arms snatched me from behind, picking me up.

"Dimitri!" I squealed. "Put. Me. Down. Now."

I heard him laugh as he carried me into the room. "Like this?" he asked, a sly look in his eyes as he dropped me on the bed.

My hands shot out to brace myself from falling over while I glared at him. He was smiling at me. I just sighed. "Now?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, I guess so."

He leaned over me, supporting his weight, but I pulled him down to me. Almost immediately, his lips were on mine and his hands were moving to my dress, carefully slipping my bra and underwear off. Excitement ran through me as he did this. His fingers lingered at my thighs for a moment, and then moved back to my hair.

I started unbuttoning his shirt, placing a kiss every time I undid a button. As I got lower, I changed it, using my lips and teeth to gently nibble his skin. He shuddered as I made my way down. Then, suddenly, he flipped us over so I was on top, unzipping my dress, since it zipped on the side. His shirt flapped open as he moved, letting me get a great view of him.

Feeling blissful and happy, I leaned my head back as his kisses grew more heady and deep, his tongue and teeth running over various places on my body. He expertly avoided my lips, his fingers running up and down the inside of my leg, teasing me.

I groaned when his lips finally met mine. He shrugged out of his shirt and I pulled his pants off, leaving him in his boxers and me completely naked. I decided to tease him like he was to me. I straddled his hips, moving slowly as he hummed happily, his lips never leaving my skin.

Slowly, my hand slipped into his boxers and he grabbed my hand, flipping us back around, his eyes gleaming with utter happiness, love, and lust. I smiled slyly and then pushed his boxer shorts down, exposing him. Soon, he entered me and we became one at last, moving rhythmically with one another, equally…..

It went on longer, before we reached our point where we were finished. I curled up against his chest, feeling almost shy again. What was with me and feeling shy after all this? That was _not _Rose Hathaway. But, again, he used to be my mentor, he was twenty four, and he was a man. I had only been with boys in the past.

But, at the moment, I could care less. For now, I was happy to be in the arms of the man I loved. I sighed again and his arms around me tightened. My eyes started to droop, though I wasn't really tired. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my eyes open. Didn't happen. They started to close….I felt like I hadn't been sleeping very long before someone was shaking me gently, trying to rouse me.

I moaned and attempted to hit at whoever was trying to wake me up…."Roza, get up sweetheart. Вставай, дорогой," a Russian accent was whispering in my ear.

_Wait, did he just call me his sweetheart? _I wondered.

I stirred and let my eyes open up. Liquid warm brown ones met mine and his lips curved up slightly.

"Мой ангел," he murmured.

"What does that mean?" I mumbled.

He smiled. "My angel."

A small smile touched my lips.

"Now, it's time for you to get up now," he said.

I started whining. "I don't want to, I'm perfectly fine where I am!"

He rolled his eyes. "I am too, but you slept for a while."

I propped myself up. Wow. I had been sleeping for an hour at the most. It was time for breakfast. I realized that we had stayed at the restaurant late and when we got home, it was early morning, and then now it was dawn.

"Well, shit," I cursed.

Dimitri frowned slightly. "Language, Roza."

"Language my ass," I muttered, sinking back down into the bed and pulling the covers and a pillow over my head.

A someone tugged on the pillow on my head, leaning down so their breath hit my neck, hot and sweet as they spoke, "What was that, Rose?"

I grumbled something incoherent before spitting, "Nothing, no can I sleep?"

I heard a slight chuckle from my left. "I don't think so."

Blindly, my fist shot out, only to be grabbed by something. I let my breath out in a hiss. "Go the fuck away," I snarled.

He froze, then said carefully, "Rose, are you sure you're ok?"

When he asked that, I felt something dark stirring in me, waiting to make its presence known. I groaned realizing that somewhere, Lissa was practicing too much magic. Goddamn it wouldn't go away!

"Rose," his voice was like dripping, melted chocolate, rich and inviting, the accent only making it that much better.

For a moment, it chased away the darkness, but it returned. This time it was here for a fight. Fucking hell. My hands clutched the sheets tightly and I clamped my teeth so I wouldn't start screaming like a maniac of some sort. IT was all I could do to keep from lashing out at him.

I took a deep breath and tried to tell him something. "…Away…._Please!" _I begged, unable to say a whole sentence without feeling like I was going to start yelling.

I felt his weight shift; not away, but toward me. Shit.

"Rose, don't let it get to you," he whispered in my ear.

His hips pressed into my body and I shivered at the touch of our bare skin. Not only that, but he started kissing up my neck and around my lips, getting dangerously close to my mouth. His tongue and teeth grazed my skin near my neck, and my breath caught.

Wherever he kissed, there would be a fiery hot trail left behind. It still wasn't enough to chase away the cold, dark chill. My lips trembled and my whole body felt like it was screaming at me. Hot tears leaked out my eyes it was that painful mentally to battle.

The darkness was getting worse and worse and I needed an outlet. Without thinking, my fist shot out and slammed down on the headboard, angry. I uncovered my head when I felt it start to fade just slightly. But it was still there. Fuck.

I couldn't help it; I attempted to try and grab something to throw as something dark unfurled inside of me, taking control at last. I yelled and banged on the table until something warm pressed against me, arms enveloping me and restraining at the same time.

I fought hard. Didn't he get it? I needed something, anything, to express my anger out on! I needed an outlet to this rage in me! NOW!

"Let go of me," I snarled.

I looked up; his eyes were hard and showed no emotion, his face the same way. "Rose, listen to me. You need to fight, you're strong enough to get through this," it was a simple sentence, but it stopped something.

I gulped, swallowing hard. He spoke again, burying his face in my hair.

"Roza, Мой ангел, listen to me, please. Stop," his voice was soft, but powerful.

I managed to quit struggling, but I was still fighting it. The darkness was threatening to overtake me, so bad that I felt like I wanted to kill myself like shadow kissed Anna had with her Moroi, St. Vladimir; the person the Academy was named after…..

Finally, finally, I gained control on myself, breathing in deeply, staring into those brown eyes I loved so much. They willed me to fight it all away, to stay strong. I did. The darkness crept away and left me cold, shaking, and just plain miserable.

I turned my head into Dimitri's chest and he hugged me tight, kissing the top of my head as I let the warm tears trickle down my cheeks.

**BAM! Not much of a cliffy, but whatever. I seriously think I'm gonna be the first person to die of boredom. XD So I'll be nice and update the DPOV and maybe add another chapter of this one. XD**


	18. Hot Chocolate and A Walk Together

**I am SO sorry for the lack of update, but this weekend has been CRAZY! First my friend's b-day was yesterday, and I spent the night there with my other friends as well, then I came home, barely had time at home before it was off to the Earth Club my next door neighbors created. =) And finally, I had to babysit as soon as the meeting was over…Phew, very exhausting….On top of it all I had school today…Now I've got an imprint of a soccer ball on the side of my leg because I blocked a kick in PE and it smacked me…HARD. XD**

When I was done getting that out of my system, I just stayed curled up to him, not wanting to say a word. I wondered why the darkness was suddenly so bad; I mean, it's gotten so much worse, like I actually wanted to kill someone with no mercy on them. It was absolutely horrifying and Dimitri seemed to pick up on that vibe.

Soon, he spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" his deep, accented voice rumbled in his chest when he spoke.

I shook my head, burying it deeper into his chest and not wanting to face him after what I had done. What I had been feeling. I just felt like plain shit. My eyes felt like they were going to close at any moment, and I knew I most likely looked like a mess.

Dimitri held me tight, cradling me and murmuring in Russian until I was slowly calming down. It was then I realized that I had ruined our morning together and that the Moroi would be back pretty soon.

"Roza?" His voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Why don't we go get something to eat…I'm sure you'll feel better after eating a proper meal."

I didn't answer, but I climbed out of bed and started for the bathroom, taking my robe with me. I looked in the mirror and splashed some water on my face, brushing my hair and tying it back. When that was taken care of, I didn't feel like changing.

Downstairs, the TV was on, but there was noise in the kitchen. I decided to sit on the couch and flip through the channels. There were some cartoons on, but nothing really that kept my attention. Eventually, I sighed and turned it off, curling up on the couch.

My eyes were closed, but I heard him approach me. My eyes snapped open to find him looming over me with a mug of something warm and sweet. Suddenly feeling thirsty, I took it from him and drank it carefully, thirsty.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he persisted.

I slowly turned my gaze up to meet his. Love and worry filled his eyes, though nothing else was betrayed on his face. I took in a deep breath and shook my head yet again. I wasn't ready to talk about anything and he knew it, but he was persisting. Anger bubbled up in me, but I pressed it down.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said firmly.

Apparently, he got the message and backed off, sipping from his mug. I could smell coffee from his mug, while mine was hot cocoa. But, when I sniffed closer, I could sense that Dimitri had put a shot of coffee in mine as well.

It was silent for a while, the only noise from me slurping at my drink. Finally, I finished up and he took my empty cup from me, walking into the kitchen. I heard some clanging, but other than that all was quiet as he rinsed out the cups.

Suddenly, he poked his head around the corner. "Roza? Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

I didn't have to think twice. "Yeah," my voice was hoarse.

"Get dressed."

I felt like I was slowly moving through a dream, though I knew it wasn't really a dream. I shrugged out of my robe, not caring that I was only in my underwear as I walked to our room. No one else was in the house at the moment, and Dimitri and I had just been naked together not too long ago….

I cleared my head and realized I should probably check on Lissa. She was with Tasha in Tasha's room with Christian lounging on a chair nearby. Lissa was visibly upset.

"I can't believe I didn't remember! I can feel it! She took it away from me again," she cried. "I've probably ruined her time with Dimitri. I'm a horrible friend."

Tasha placed her arm around Lissa. "Oh, come on, Lissa, you're her best friend. I've seen you two together. You're not a horrible friend and vice versa. Got it?"

Lissa sniffed and Christian piped up: "Aw, come one Lissa, I'm sure she'll forgive you…"

After that, I tuned out, pulling my hair up and stepping out of the room once I was dressed in some loose shorts and tank top, sighing. Lissa was right about the darkness having ruined my morning, but she was a perfectly good friend, and it wasn't her fault.

Coming downstairs, I found him nowhere in sight. Rolling my eyes, I poked my head into the kitchen. Not there. Feeling frustrated again, I decided to try outside; maybe he was waiting there. I was right. He was leaning against a tree, head tilted back, staring straight ahead at the pretty blue sky that was evident.

He didn't appear to take notice of me, but when I stepped in close to him, his arm automatically went around, draping my shoulders and pulling me into his side. He looked at me, searching. I stared straight back at him, not wanting to look away.

Finally I found my voice, which sounded better. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He gave me a half smile. "Nowhere in particular. Why? Is there somewhere you want to go?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm good."

Without another word, he took my hand, pulling down his sunglasses with the other to cover his eyes. Then he turned to me, asking, "Where are your sunglasses?"

I shrugged. "I forgot them. I don't need them now anyway."

That was true. Over the horizon, clouds were beginning to move in, filling up the blue sky with gray and white. The sunlight was rapidly disappearing. It was still pretty bright, though. Dimitri still wore his, and I couldn't help but start to feel that shyness creep up inside of me.

Sneaking glances at him, I saw how different he looked with some simple pair of sunglasses on; they made him look mysterious and sexy hot. Any girl would go head over heels for him; of course with his Russian accent and height making it all the more better.

Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders and his face leaned down to mine. "Rose, are you ok? I called your name, but you didn't answer."

I mentally smacked myself. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

He seemed amused now that he knew I was fine. "About what?"

We continued walking and I wanted to see what would happen when I tried to flirt with him. "About something special," I grinned slyly.

However, my grin faded to a look of astonishment with his next response. "Would I happen to know this someone?" He shot me a sly look.

My jaw nearly dropped. He was _actually flirting back with me! _I covered it up immediately and flirted back. "Well, maybe you do, unless you don't live with him."

"Describe him to me," a full out smile was playing on his lips.

"Well, let's see. He's tall, dark hair, beautiful eyes, a sexy accent, and is a major badass guardian and mentor." I shot a look at him.

He swiftly moved in front of me and into my path, pulling me around a corner where it was secluded to passersby. He ducked his head and his hand ran up my thigh. I shivered in anticipation.

"Would this guy happen to love you with all his heart?"

I made it seem I was thinking about it…"Hmmm…Don't know, and if I were to guess, I would say yes and no."

He growled at me and I laughed swatting at him. "Calm down. I would say yes."

Satisfied he met my eyes. "Then I do know him." His voice was rough and husky.

I grabbed him and pulled him to me, pressing my mouth to his. I heard his chuckle as he moved closer to me, kissing my lips intensely. I hummed happily and molded into his body, while deepening our kiss. The hand on my thigh was moving up my shorts, fiddling with them. I knew he was trying hard to hold himself back, so I kissed him harder and then pulled back.

His eyes were shining with love and happiness as he regarded me. He held out his hand like the gentleman he was and led me out back onto the street, continuing our peaceful walk.

Little did I know what was about to happen…

**YES! IVE GOT THE PERFECT IDEA NOW! *starts jumping up and down* OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH! SUHWEETNESS! Kay, I'm down now. XD**

**So….anyone got any funny stories? I got one.**

**So, when my friend invited me and bunch of our other friends to sleep over, we first got to shop at the mall. There were six girls total. We were going to pair up and stuff, but her dad said we should stick together as a group, and if one person goes somewhere like the bathroom, we all go.**

**So, we get to shopping, and the first damn store we pass is Victoria's secret. My friend Maggie decided it would be hilarious to go in there, since we ALL HAD TO FREAKIN FOLLOW HER and everyone was yellin' at her to get the hell outta there! It took us a minute, but we finally got to get on with our shopping. *shudders* Hate that store….XP**


	19. A Scare And A Promise

**Once again, I'm really supposed to be doing homework, but I feel the need to slack off a bit, as usual. XD**

Both of us walked hand in hand down the street, content. The clouds parted a little, but it still rained. A slow drizzle started coming down, and normally I would hate it, but since I was with Dimitri, I was perfectly fine with it. I swung our hands enthusiastically and he smiled slightly at my antics.

It was then that it hit. Absolute terror and horror washed through me. It took me a moment to realize it was Lissa's feelings. I panicked, looking at Dimitri. His brows were furrowed, confused.

"Rose, what's going on?" he demanded, grabbing my shoulders.

I didn't answer and slipped into Lissa's head, finding her with Tasha and Christian. There were some psi-hounds and my eyes went wide, wondering if Victor had caught them since they had no guardians around. Lissa was sitting on the floor, stroking one's head.

"I told you for the last time; I. Don't. Know. Where. They. Are!" she said severely.

It was then I got it. The Academy and Court had found them. I recognized several guardians both from the Court and mainly from the Academy. Damn it!

"Princess Vasilisa, you must know where they are. Unless they'd leave you to fend for yourselves," one of them said.

I saw Stan off to the side, as well as Alberta. Oh, shit, this was bad. Lissa looked _pissed. _I could tell she was trying to stay calm, but worry and panic rose up in her, flooding back to me. I got it; she did have an idea of where I was at least, but was protecting me and telling a small lie.

At the guardian's statement, she looked aghast. "No, no! You have it all wrong! They would never run off and leave us!" She was out of arguments.

Fortunately, Tasha spoke up. "Leave her alone. Please she graduated, shouldn't she have full freedom?"

Alberta looked grave as she answered. "Unfortunately, no because Victor and his followers are looking for Lissa and Rose both."

Tasha glanced back at Liss. "Yes, but Dimitri and Rose went out to do their own thing. All three of us—" she gestured to Lissa, Christian, and herself— "insisted that they get the day off while we spend a night at the hotel so they could relax."

Stan spoke up. "It doesn't matter; they still abandoned who are technically their charges and we need to get back to somewhere warded."

Christian was silent until now. "Hey, back off! What if we choose not to?"

Stan answered. "Ozera, we have to take you back no matter what; it's the Queen's orders."

Lissa gave a sob and buried her head in her knees. The psi-hound that she was petting nuzzled her and her hand reached out to it.

"What happens to us? And what happens to Dimitri and Rose?" Tasha looked fierce, ready to fight a battle.

"I'm afraid both might be stripped of their guardian titles. As for you…Well, we're not sure," Alberta hesitated.

They continued the argument like a ping pong match, and I slipped out, surprised to find myself in our room with Dimitri holding me tight, resting his cheek on my head. I reached up, shocked further when I felt wetness. Oh, God.

"Lissa," I half gasped, half sobbed.

Dimitri lifted his head, looking at me. "What? What's wrong?"

I held up a finger and tried hard to explain, though my voice cracked. "Lissa…Tasha….Christian…They found them! They found them and they're saying that we might be stripped of our guardian titles!"

He blinked. "Slow down, and tell me slowly what happened."

So I did. I started from what I knew from listening at the beginning and who was there, along with the psi-hounds. When I finished, he looked murderous. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight ahead at the door. I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"What do we do?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He exhaled and looked back at me. "We don't have a choice; we have to go back."

My eyes widened. "You're kidding me."

He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "No, unfortunately."

I growled in frustration. I slipped back into Lissa's head, trying to reach her somehow…

_Rose?_

_Lissa! Where are you? What are they doing?_

There was a pause before she answered me back.

_Everything's ok. Tasha's coming up with a plan in her head as we go along. Please, tell Dimitri not to come after us! Stay safe, both of you, and Tasha and Christian and I will get back soon, promise me._

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about losing my friend for a while. I was torn; stay loyal to my best friend, or the love of my life? It was a hard decision, but I knew what would happen if Dimitri and I went back with them.

_Alright…For now, I promise to stay with Dimitri. But if you don't stay in touch, I will come find you. Actually, I will find you no matter what!_

_Rose, no. They will know if I'm talking to you….You're my best friend; don't forget that, I'll be back as soon as possible…_

I got the feeling of bittersweet feelings from her before I was pulled out of her head and I was sobbing in Dimitri's arms. My best friend, taken again, only this time, it wasn't exactly life or death. It was about choices.

"Oh, Roza," he sighed, hugging me tighter. He seemed to know what had happened. "It's alright; we'll get them back and our freedom."

I sniffed and rubbed my hand across my eyes, frustrated. It just wasn't fair in our world, especially with Queen Bitch in charge. Anger bubbled up again, but I refused to let it get the best of me.

"Dimitri," I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do we have to leave?"

He pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Not unless you want to."

He kissed my forehead and gently moved down to my lips. For once, I didn't try to get more; I was just happy that he was still here with me. So, I kissed him back softly. Apparently, he was surprised, but didn't end the kiss very quickly as I thought he would.

"Mm," I sighed against his mouth.

It was like our roles had reversed; he pressed me hard against him and met my lips once more in a fury of love, desire, and passion. I broke away, needing to breathe. His mouth traveled down to my shirt and then back up my chest. I ran my hands along his chest, loving the way he shuddered at my touch.

I was about to take it just a little bit further, but he, big surprise, stopped me. I crossed my arms and pouted. He chuckled and touched my pouting lip.

"Now isn't the time to get carried away, Roza. We are still guardians," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Comrade."

He laughed and I smiled a bit, feeling somewhat better. "It's been awhile since you called me that," he teased.

I smacked him. "I thought you hated that name!"

He caught my hand a kissed it softly. "Yes, but to hear you say it after all this time…."

I got his point. I removed my hand from his and got up. His eyes followed me, and a mischievous smile pulled up at my lips as I walked over to where my pajamas were. I stripped down and I glanced back to see his eyes closed, head against the headboard.

**HATE TO END IT THERE! But my brother's bugging me to get off….Yes he's only ten, but he can tattle to my parents…And I don't think we want that. XD Oh wellz, time for bed! See yaz!**


	20. Adrian's Dream and Strigoi

**I have nothing to do right now….XD I have hw…Nah, don't wanna do it. It Saturday. xD**

I burst out laughing, all the pent up tension, frustration, and emotions, coming out hysterically. Dimitri's eyes shot open and he stared at me while I pulled my pajamas on. He rolled his eyes and exhaled when he saw me laughing like a total crazy person.

I took a deep breath, held it and felt the giggle die down. I joined him on the bed and plopped down next to him, nestling my head in his chest. He opened his eyes again and stared back down at me with nothing but love in them. He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep for a while. We need to figure out what we're going to do tomorrow."

I tilted my head to show I heard him and slowly closed my eyes….

"Little dhampir!"

I moaned and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against a tree. "Now what?"

I watched as Adrian appeared and shrugged. "Can't I just say hi?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. But I want to go back to sleep."

He didn't have a response. Instead he grew serious and troubled. "Rose, about Lissa….She was captured again, right? This time by some guardians?"

I wrinkled my nose, trying hard not to scream at the damned world. "Yes. But if Dimitri and I go back, we'll be stripped of our guardian titles, and I don't want to do that to him."

Tears sprang to my eyes again and I hastily brushed them away. Adrian had seen, though. He looked appalled. "Rose, are…are you crying?"

I sniffed and glared at him. "So what if I am. I think I have a pretty good excuse since this is the second time my best friend and people I care about get caught or in trouble."

Adrian stepped towards me. "Come here, little dhampir."

I sobbed as he hugged me. It was the same as Dimitri's, but it was comforting knowing I had people I knew and could trust. Adrian was more of a friend and possibly even a brother to me, rather than someone I loved since I loved Dimitri.

Finally, I pulled back, swiping at my eyes. He looked concerned. I looked at him. "Send me back, please," I whispered.

I saw understanding flash in his green eyes and he smiled sadly, sending me back to the dark black nothingness of my sleep. Yet, I couldn't keep my eyes closed and I woke up to the dim surroundings of my own room. The one I had shared with Lissa.

I wondered why I was here and not in Dimitri's room. I got up and pulled a blanket over my shoulders and reached for the doorknob when I noticed a note taped to the door in Dimitri's handwriting.

_Rose,_

_I had to run some errands, but I should be back soon. Go back to sleep and try to get some rest so you'll be ready to deal with everything later on. It looks like we might have to go back and try and explain ourselves. I love you, and I'm sorry about everything. But, I want you to stay in the house and I mean it this time._

_-Dimitri (Comrade)_

I smiled through my tears, loving how Dimitri knew me so well. I was tired, but unable to go back to sleep. Tugging a sweatshirt on and some loose pants, I pocketed my stake, needing some air and a walk. I made sure to bring a water bottle with me and a granola bar as well. Yawning, I trotted downstairs and out the door into the night.

The moon was half covered by clouds, making everything look mystical and magical almost. I sighed in contentment, but other than that I was silent, my footsteps quiet and noiseless. I was so lost in thought, I almost missed the rustling and soft whispering of someone or something nearby.

Instinctively, my hand curled around the stake in my pocket and brought it out, hiding it against my side in case it was just humans out late. But my gut was saying these were no humans; these were creatures I had dealt with too many times lately….

There. A shadow flung itself out and towards me. I nearly toppled over, losing balance as it whizzed past me and missed. My breath was coming faster and faster as I watched as the gleaming red eyes and that cold face pull up into a twisted smirk and smugness.

"So, Rosemarie, how have you been?"

I wanted to scream, but refused to do so. Instead I met his gaze confidently, not wavering one bit. I opened my senses as Dimitri had taught me and listened behind me, while keeping my eyes on the Strigoi in front of me. I saw him for the first time. I mean really actually saw his appearance.

He was a blonde, young and vibrant, though old and ancient at the same time. He looked to be about twenty or younger, but I knew he was an old, powerful Strigoi for him to be the leader of the mission to capture me and Lissa. His eyes were a nice blue, but ringed with the sick red only Strigoi had.

He was handsome. Very handsome. Good looking, but not as good as my badass Russian. I clenched my jaw and tried not to let out a string of swears and curses. I needed to know something first, before it ate me up.

"You know my name. But I it isn't fair, seeing as I don't know yours," I remarked.

He smiled, showing his fangs as they flashed in the moonlight. "Damien."

I was shocked at how he just answered my question, but knew it was important not to let my guard down at the moment; I could sense several more Strigoi waiting for chance to kill me or awaken me, or just plain toy around with me.

"Huh. Nice name. Never expected it for a _Strigoi_, though." I faked a laugh.

Damien seemed just amused, sending chills up my spine as he spoke. "You'll be surprised at the things you never expect from a Strigoi. But now, tell me. How are you? Where's your Moroi, the Dragomir princess?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm perfectly fine and I wouldn't tell you where Lissa was anyway," I said just as pleasantly.

His amusement was still there, but there was something else… "Ah, and why won't you tell us? Is she at that house you're staying at; the one that's a few miles from here? What about her other guardian…What's his name? Ah, yes, Guardian Belikov. Isn't he the one you're in love with? Isn't he a little too old for a child like you?"

His words hit home. I flushed angrily as I heard snickers from the other Strigoi. I lunged out at him, slashing my stake across his face while he roared with pain. He threw me off and I hit the ground with a thud. Two more Strigoi came at me, taking advantage of me being temporarily disabled.

I grunted as I nearly lost my stake, throwing a punch to someone's face, hearing the sickening crunch of bone. I sprang up from where I had been laying and lashed out at anything that came near me. I used my stake and managed to stake a young, female Strigoi who screamed as she went down.

I was panting hard now and I knew I couldn't fight every single one of these Strigoi. I remembered one of Dimitri's lessons from earlier back at the academy. For a brief moment, I was taken back to when we were in the gym once and it had been a week since he had caught me and Lissa…

"_So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"_

"_Depends on what store we're in."_

_He looked at me._

"_Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."_

"_Oh?" He raised his dark eyebrows. "Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"_

"_Okay. I'll cut his head off."_

"_Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"_

"_Fine, then I'll set him on fire."_

"_Again, with what?"_

"_All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"_

_He looked at me and didn't blink. "You run."_

Now, that lesson really didn't seem as stupid as it had sounded; he was right, although I did have a weapon, I was completely outnumbered. I fought the urge to immediately get up and run, because that would only result in them probably chasing after me.

I fought longer and harder than before and finally found my opening. I made a dash for it behind some trees, my feet lithely moving across broken branches, loose rocks and gravel, and other obstacles that were in my path. I didn't stop until I got home and slammed the door shut, locking every door and window possible before climbing the stairs.

My breaths caught between a pant and a sob, I collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes for a while….

~~**~~**~~**

I sat up once more, feeling a sense of déjà vu from earlier. Oh, God. The Strigoi. Apparently, they hadn't come back for me or found me, because I was alive, in my room and I saw light from Dimitri's room seeping out through the cracked open door.

I pulled a blanket around my shoulders and made my way to his room, carefully pushing the door open. The lamp was on, but he was in bed, fully clothed, but sound asleep. A ghost of a smile played on my lips, watching him sleep before I climbed up into bed, pushing myself into his arms.

Of course, that woke him up. Groaning, he slowly stretched and looked down at me. I didn't say anything, but I saw him smile slightly at the sight of me. I grinned up at him and he chuckled, pulling me close to him.

"Oh, Rose. You remind me of my sisters at home," he said softly.

I was still grinning. "I hope you don't like them like you like me," I teased.

His eyes widened when he caught my meaning. "Rose," he groaned. "That was very wrong. Of course I don't. I love you, and I only want to be with you."

I laughed. "Just making sure."

Then, the conversation took a deadly turn after that. Dimitri studied me and then asked, "Did you sleep well? You were out cold when I got home."

Uh-oh.

**BA-BAM! Again. Ooh, will Rose tell him what she did, or keep it a secret? **

**SONGS:**

**SUPERMAN TONIGHT-Bon Jovi**

**Today Was a Fairytale-Taylor Swift**

**867-5309/jenny-Tommy Tutone**


	21. Explaining and A New Discovery

**Once again, I'm supposed to be in my room "studying" but my mom's at school and my dad's downstairs. XD**

I had a feeling he knew I had been up to something and I quickly thought of something to tell him, without him somehow detecting my lie. I stuck to the truth as much as possible as he studied my face. Then, he reached for my arm and gingerly stretched it out. At first I didn't get it, but it soon occurred to me that there were bruises forming and some scrapes there as well. Shit.

Dimitri had a murderous look on his face as he studied me, clenching his jaw and unclenching it. Oh, boy, he was pissed off now. But what could I tell him? I mean, he—again—told me to stay in the house and not go back outside because of the Strigoi. Especially now that we were back on human time.

"Rose," I could tell he was having a hard time keeping his voice calm. "Would you care to explain how you got these bruises?"

I gulped and silently prayed that he wouldn't kill me…. "I guess I couldn't sleep," I answered truthfully,

His jaw stayed clenched. "That doesn't explain the bruising."

_Oh, Promise, where are you? _I sang in my head.

I heard her grumbling reply. _Trying to stay out of everybody's way._

_Well, I kind of need some help…._

_What did you do now?_

Dimitri was still waiting for my answer. Obviously, since I was stalling, he knew what I was doing. His eyes flashed like never before and his control went out the window, his temper taking control.

"_Rose"! _He roared. "I specifically told you to stay inside, what don't you understand? You could've gotten yourself killed, even with a stake on you!" His eyes were still flashing angrily, but I knew him, so I could read the hidden emotion in them: He was scared. _Dimitri _was _scared!_

I froze, startled at what I had discovered, but covered it up, trying hard not to break under his scrutinizing glare. I looked away, feeling horrible for making him worry when he already had enough on his mind. I've done this so many times; it's not like he needed me to do it some more.

I needed to lie somehow, without him detecting it. _Think, Rose, _I thought to myself. I thought quickly, but came up with nothing, but something very lame I knew he wouldn't buy, but tried anyway.

"I just wanted some fresh air, that's it; I didn't go anywhere far, just stayed—"

I immediately shut up when I looked at his expression. Boy oh boy was he pissed off. I knew he was scared, but about what? It didn't make sense that….It hit me. He was scared, worried about my safety, someone he truly loved.

"You think that you can just go outside and expect nothing to come at you? Expect no one to hurt you?" he said harshly.

I cowered away from his fierce expression, his angry, flashing eyes. I felt frustrated for some reason I couldn't fathom. Angrily, I swiped at my eyes, which were starting to water from my emotions. Dimitri was still waiting for my answer, hard and stoic.

"No, I had my stake. I was fine," I muttered, not looking at him.

"You could've been killed out there, Roza. Always think twice before you do something," his voice was softer.

_Roza. _He called me Roza. I realized how long it'd been since he had called me that and felt my heart flutter at the sound of his accent wrapping around my Russian name. Not caring if he was still angry at me, I leaned my head so it rested on his chest and tucked my head under his chin like a little girl, seeking comfort.

His arms wound around me and pulled me to him as he lay back on the bed, not saying a word, fingers trailing around my face. I sighed in contentment and slowly felt my eyes close. Unsurprisingly, I managed to fall asleep and into one of Adrian's dreams. Well, he did promise he'd check back in a little while.

"Hey, little dhampir," he greeted me.

I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again. Can't I just sleep?" I teased.

He smiled slightly, but faded when he saw me. I blinked, confused and looked down at myself. I was in the clothes I was currently wearing and blood stained some places; no wonder Dimitri had gotten so mad. The worst of the bruises were darkening around my skin where I had been kicked, punched, and rolled on the ground.

"What did you do?" he breathed.

I shrugged. "Some Strigoi tracked me down, but I fought them off," I said casually.

He shook his head, eyes wide. "Man, Belikov must be pissed."

I crossed my arms. "Stay out of my business and don't talk about Dimitri."

He held his hands up. "Sorry, just saying…Never mind." He saw the look on my face.

"Can I please go back to sleep now?"

"Wait, Rose, before you go….What do you plan on doing with Lissa? She's still here and since she won't give any answers or anything, the guardians are keeping a close watch on her, Tasha, and Christian. Rose, if you come back yourselves, you guys can save them….But I guess that would mean no more guardian for you guys, huh?"

I shook my head slowly. "I'll figure it out."

He studied me. "I sure hope so, because Lissa's doing you guys a favor and suffering for it…"

I didn't know what it was, but something about his words pushed me over the edge. "Shut up, Ivashkov! You don't think we're suffering here, trying to hold down the fort and decide on whether or not we should risk bringing the others here? You think we aren't trying hard enough? You're wrong! We are doing everything we can to fight off Dashkov and his bastard of a Strigoi!" I ranted.

He looked stunned. I didn't have time to mess around with him. I managed to pull myself out of his dream with some effort and returned to the comforting darkness of sleep. Yet, someone was shaking me, trying to get me awake.

"Roza, wake up. Roza," the Russian accent pleaded.

I stirred groggily and opened my eyes, meeting concerned brown ones. I stretched out and sat up carefully, eyes heavy, trying to brush through my tangled hair. Dimitri was still regarding me curiously.

"Are you alright?"

I lifted my shoulder, let it drop. "Sure."

I started to swing my legs out of bed when his hand was on my shoulder. "What happened? You seemed….mad."

I didn't answer for a moment, but he could already tell. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered.

"I don't know who he thinks he is, but all I know is that he thinks we're letting Lissa take all the crap while we're in paradise, happy, not caring," I scowled.

Dimitri didn't say anything for a while. "Rose….We do need to go back sometime. We can't live out here when they're constantly on the look for us."

I turned to him with a shocked expression, wondering what the hell he was suggesting. If we went back, we'd both fail and be stripped clean of our guardian titles, and we'd fail our duties to protect Lissa, as well as Tasha and Christian. But, right now, it looked like the only thing that would make sense.

**Sorry, gotta go!**


	22. Sleepless Night and Finally Some Fun

**Ok, so I'm back…And the band thing….We played several different games, starting out with kickball and then Red Rover (XD) , then something called bulldog, and finally capture the flag, all in the dark in the park, in the rain. It was like a dream come true for me. XD My shoes weren't exactly fit for running in slippery grass, so I went barefoot for literally two freaking hours in the cold, in the dirt and wet grass. xD I had fun, though. **

Dimitri suggesting something I didn't agree with. How typical was that? I lay awake in bed while Dimitri was downstairs doing God knows what. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to have Dimitri pay for something that was meant for Lissa and I. I didn't want to get anyone else involved in this.

But I had. What's done is done and there was no going back. A tear slipped down my cheek and I made no move to brush it away. I turned over and sat up slowly; it was very late, and normally, I'd be asleep by now, happy to get some rest. Tonight, though, I couldn't sleep.

I crept to the door, seeing a sliver of light through the ajar door. Dimitri was still up. I opened the door and started down the stairs, finding him on the couch with some papers strewn on the table in front of him. Huh. Who knew he did paperwork.

I'd usually find that funny, but I was too scared to really acknowledge anything. I was cold and rubbed my hands over my arms to keep warm and then stepped into the room. He obviously heard me and his head shot up to find me. One look at my face told him everything and he held his arms out for me.

"Come here, Rose," he murmured.

I didn't need to be told twice; I crawled into his lap and clutched at him tightly, fighting back tears all of a sudden. He placed his chin on my head, his arms embracing me tightly as he murmured soothing words in my ear. He reached over me and placed a blanket over me and continued to hold me to him.

We were both silent and I felt my eyes grow heavy, needing to sleep. I turned and snuggled closer to him and felt his smile in my hair as he pulled me down on top of him…..

~~**~~**~~**

I woke up even before Dimitri. He was fast asleep. I slowly rubbed my eyes and blinked. Sunlight poured in through the curtains and it highlighted Dimitri. His hair was gorgeous, light brown with some streaks in it from the sun, his face was peaceful and his body was relaxed for once, making him look like an utter God.

I sighed happily and lay back down on him contently. I closed my eyes once more and basked in the sun that shone brightly and warmly. As I got lost in thought, Dimitri stirred. I opened my eyes and found his brown ones watching me with love and….something else….

"You're up early," he remarked.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Do you want breakfast?"

My stomach gave him the answer and I grinned at him. "I think I've already spoken."

He chuckled, obviously relieved that I was better. He grabbed my waist when I tried to get up. "Where are you going, Roza?"

I rolled my eyes. "To eat, duh."

He smiled, a sly glint in his eyes. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, softly, sweetly. Warmth spread through me like a wild fire and his kiss picked up more. Hungry for more, I pressed my hands on his chest and nipped at his lip. He let out a husky moan. He tasted so familiar, so hot. His tongue traced my lips for a moment before slipping into my mouth, his hands roaming over my body, slipping up my shirt in the back.

I broke away to breathe and his lips and tongue moved down my neck, nipping, licking at the sensitive skin. I gasped and pressed myself closer, feeling his excitement for me. I traced his chest and moved to remove his shirt, but his hands grabbed mine.

Both of us were breathing hard and he stared into my eyes, into my soul. It was a look so intimate I was just glad we didn't have anyone else in the house to interrupt us. The thought of no one else in the house with us, sent a pang of hurt through me. I didn't want him to see, but I was unable to look away from his intimate gaze.

He saw it anyway and gave me a wry smile before pulling me off of him and getting up, throwing the blanket over the top of the couch. I stood up and stretched.

"What do want for breakfast?" he asked.

I thought about it, then made a face. "I don't care, just as long as it's something I'll eat."

He chuckled and headed into the kitchen while I flipped through the channels on the TV. It felt normal, right, to be with him, although we had responsibilities, it was easy to pretend that we were actually and truly living together.

After a few moments, he returned with a couple of mugs and a plate of pancakes for me. He set the plate down on my lap, handed me my mug, and collapsed on the couch with me. I dug into my breakfast eagerly. Dimitri sipped at his drink and watched the cartoon I had put on, which happened to be Bugs Bunny.

I giggled like a little girl when he Bugs outsmarted that hunter guy. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri smile. He was obviously happy to be with me here, watching cartoons, eating breakfast. I laughed at all the funny parts, feeling…normal…human for once. Was this what it was like to be a human (or even a dhampir without responsibilities) at home in a normal world?

Finally, the show ended and I shoved my plate away, too full to finish it off. It nearly fell off my lap, but he caught it swiftly, chuckling.

"You're not going to finish it?"

"Ugh, I'm too full," I complained, but something hit me. "But I do have another idea," I said slyly.

His expression showed he was teasing me. "Like what?"

"Like this," I stated and took some whipped cream and smothered it over his face.

**Shorter than usual, but I'll see if I can update some more later…^^ Ooh, who thinks Dimitri's gonna go after her? =D XD**

**SONGS:**

**Poker Face-Lady Gaga**

**You're beautiful-James Blunt**

**Beautiful Liar-Shakira/Beyonce**

**Permanent/Heroes-David Cook**

**Drummer Boy-Debi Nova**

**Better Days-Goo Goo Dolls**


	23. Laughter and Whipped Cream

**Ok, so my next door neighbors got an ADORABLE PUG PUPPY! It was so TINY it was so cute! They decided to name him "Yoda" after that guy in Star Wars. XD**

**This chapter will be all fun and games for Dimitri and Rose. =) Hope you like!**

I leaned forward and licked some of it off his face before springing up and running out of the room. I laughed as I ran happily, trying to find a place where he wouldn't find me, or if he did, he wouldn't be able to reach me.

"Roza!" He yelled.

I laughed gleefully and raced into the room, hearing his footsteps nearing. I looked around, trapped, until I realized I could fit under the bed. I squirmed and managed to get myself wedged in enough where he wouldn't be able to reach me. I held my breath and waited.

His footsteps stopped at the door and entered. As he passed where I was hiding, I caught a whiff of his aftershave. Mmm. He seemed slightly puzzled and I couldn't help a small laugh that left my lips. Suddenly, his face was in view as he lay on his stomach, attempting to find me.

Apparently, he had gotten most of the whipped cream off, but not all of it. I laughed and clutched at my sides, trying to contain myself which only made me laugh harder and harder. Dimitri just waited, rolling his eyes as he waited for my laughing fit to pass.

"Okay, okay, I'm good," I gasped breathlessly.

He smiled. "Looks like I caught you."

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, Comrade, you can't fit under here."

"No, but I can move the bed to reach you."

I pouted, but finally climbed out the other side, and then pouncing on Dimitri, who was just starting to get up.

"Oof, Rose get off," he gasped

I supported some of my weight so he could shift over, but was right back on top of him, grinning. He smiled at me and swept a hand across my face, tangling his fingers in my hair. I leaned down closer, our lips within kissing distance. He craned his head up and quickly gave me a kiss on the lips before flipping me around, and getting up.

I crossed my arms and stared straight up at him. "Fine, you win and I lose."

He smiled slightly. "Don't I always win?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the ground. Dimitri sat back and I sat in his lap, allowing myself to relax in his embrace.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do we have to really go back?"

He sighed. "For right now, no. But sooner or later we will have to if…." His voice trailed off, but I knew what he was about to say anyway.

"Isn't there another way to break them out somehow?"

"No."

I turned and gaped at him; his guardian mask was in place, his face hard. "Why not? We did it once!"

"It doesn't mean we'll do it again, Rose."

I glared at him. "And why not?"

He exhaled, but didn't answer me. I decided not to say anymore and sat on his lap, silent, thinking about ways I could figure out how to get Lissa and everyone back. I thought about how much fun we had since coming to live on our own and how good a job we had done on keeping them safe despite running into Strigoi.

I also knew if we went back, then we wouldn't be guardians anymore, Dimitri and I. He didn't want to risk my future, but was apparently willing to risk his to save me; one of the few things we disagreed on. I let out a sigh; it was all just so complicated.

"Rose?" his voice was had an approaching tone to it

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mm, just thinking about what we can do…."

"We need to go back, Rose; Lissa and everyone are suffering from it since they know where we are."

He had a point. I didn't answer, but got up. He watched me curiously and then got up himself. He held out his hand and I placed mine in it. I didn't need to tell him how worried and scared I was; he knew.

As we walked out of the room, I suddenly found myself being slung over his shoulder once more. I shrieked, startled, and he laughed outright. The sound of his laugh wrapped around me, mesmerizing. I was so glad to hear him lighten up.

"Put. ME. Down. Now," I tried to sound fierce, but he didn't buy it.

"I don't think so; I still need to get my revenge on you from earlier."

I scowled, but a smile crept up on my lips. I squirmed and struggled to get out of his hold, an idea forming in my head. Dimitri was off guard, which meant he probably wouldn't expect me to jump out of his grip. I did just that, managing to use some of his moves against him that he had taught me so long ago.

My foot attempted to connect with his gut, but he was quick, and caught my legs. Perfect. I slammed my elbow into the side of his neck and his grip on my loosened just slightly. I twisted and somehow I was on my back on the floor, staring up at him in a daze.

I realized he was laughing and glowered, crossing my arms as I watched him. "Rose, I've had worse. You should know better by now."

He reached down in an attempt to help me up, but I refused it and sulked over to the couch, sitting there and staring straight ahead.

"Come on, Rose, "he chuckled.

I didn't answer him and waited expectantly. "That wasn't supposed to backfire," I grumbled.

He sat down on the couch next to me, leaning close to whisper in my ear, "Run."

My eyes widened as I comprehended what he said. I was up in a flash and running towards the kitchen, hearing him come after me. I looked around wildly and found a canister of whipped cream still outside on the counter. I grabbed it, and without thinking, I met Dimitri at the door spraying him with the whipped cream.

Unfortunately, when I tried to turn and run again, he ripped the bottle out of my hands and grabbed me around the waist, making sure to spray every inch of me. I screamed and laughed, trying to get away, but his hold was too strong and tightened on me when I squirmed.

"Ok, ok, ok! I surrender!" I cried.

He laughed. "Good."

I stuck my tongue out at him, leaned closer to his face and licked up some of the whipped cream. He grabbed my face and pushed me back to look at me, a smile tilting up the corners of his mouth. Then, slowly, he leaned down and kissed me, tasting of whipped cream, and well, him.

"Mm," I sighed as he moved his lips to where I was covered in the whipped cream.

I knew, though, that this was one of the last times we were going to be able to do this and have so much fun before heading back to the Academy where Lissa and Christian were being kept.

**Sorry it took so long, but I kept having to get on and off the computer due to my dad making the family go walking (URGH!) and then my friend calling asking if I wanted to see Circus Solei (something like that, I don't know…) but I didn't want to go and had to come up with the excuse that we had something planned. XP**

**SONGS:**

**Come Clean-Hilary Duff**

**Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade **

**You Sang To Me-Marc Anthony**

**100 Years-Five For Fighting**

**Follow Me Down- 3OH!3 ft. Neon Hitch**


	24. Comfort and Darkness

**Holy fudge I had the most busiest day EVER! So I sat on the bus for 3 hours until we got to our destination, and when we were coming back about like half an hour ago, I now have some more friendship problems to deal with….O.O Man, I'm just plain tired! XD It was fun, though! Me and two of my other friends left everyone else (our group of buddies) and went off to do our own thing after the parade and after we ate, and we did BUMPER CARS! WHOO!**

I fell asleep on the couch, my head on Dimitri's lap as he watched TV and stroked my hair softly. I guess I was passed out for a long time because before I knew it, he was shaking me awake, murmuring something in my ear. Honestly, I didn't care at the moment; I was tired and wanted to sleep.

I heard him sigh, and slip out from underneath me, slipping his arms under me and carrying me upstairs into bed. I sighed happily and drifted off further into a deep sleep.

"Rose!" I turned at the sound of my name.

Adrian stepped out from behind a tree, grinning. "Long time no see."

I rolled my eyes. "Now what?"

He shrugged. "Just came to see how you're doing…."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, right."

His grin faded away. "Rose, are you coming back to the Academy or what? I just need to know. I won't tell anyone about your plans."

"Yeah, I guess we have to, I mean it's not like we're going to abandon our duty and show them that we're more concerned about us…."

Tears threatened again, but I pressed it back. "Adrian, I just don't know what to do anymore, I really don't. Nothing goes right and no one but Alberta seems to grasp just how serious this is and how much safer Lissa and I are off living off by ourselves until we get this whole thing sorted out."

He was silent before answering quietly. "I could talk to my aunt…."

"No," I shook my head. "It's not going to make things better, and it certainly won't make that bitch see how serious this is! And how I know my stuff!"

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

Silence fell between us, the tears still pressing on, waiting for me to let go. I went on softly: "If we don't find another way out and away from everyone, Lissa and I are the perfect target for that Strigoi and everyone else hunting us!" As I ranted, the tears rained down, unable to be contained anymore.

Adrian said nothing as he hugged me. He wasn't using his crush on me; he was simply being a good friend and lending me a shoulder to cry on. My tears subsided a little enough to where he pulled back, looked me in the eyes and said: "Rose, talk to Belikov, I'm sure you guys will figure it out, and I'll see what I can do with my aunt…." Everything wavered and I started awake.

Dimitri was watching me, his fingers absently wiping my tears away as he waited. With a sob, I clutched at him, pulling him closer to me, wanting his comfort, wanting him to hold me, to let me know I was still loved. And I didn't care if I hated being weak for him; there was too much going on for me to handle alone and keep inside.

Tears fell and I didn't move when they slowed, nuzzling closer to Dimitri, who leaned his head on top of mine, kissing me softly, humming that soothing Russian song. I knew it was time to go back and it was time to face the music as they say.

"Roza."

I didn't acknowledge he was calling my name.

"Roza, look at me."

I tilted my head up. "What?"

"We need to leave soon, so pack up."

He wasn't pressing me about what had set me over the edge, and that was something I appreciated about him. He was about to get up, but I clutched at him like a little girl. "Don't leave me yet."

His eyes were tender and loving as he regarded me for a moment, pulling me close to him and leaning down, brushing my lips. I gasped at the shock that ran through me, and he pulled away, eyes slightly wide. So he had felt it too.

I suddenly realized the shock was us becoming closer than ever because of what we were going through. Either way, I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to kiss him, and pulled his head back down to my level, slamming my mouth on his.

His lips moved with mine, not wanting to leave, wanting to take away my pain. I pushed my fingers through his silky hair, opening my mouth to taste him more, to let him in. Dimitri wouldn't go farther than what we were doing, but I wanted to, and made my move….only to be stopped by him.

"No, Rose. Not now. Not while you're like this," he whispered.

I growled in frustration and looked away, the feeling of rejection pulsing through me, though I didn't know why, since I knew full well why he was doing it. Anger sparked in me, threatening to take over and I gasped out loud, letting lose a blood curdling shriek, and running out of the house.

I heard Dimitri's footsteps as he called after me. I didn't respond, feeling the darkness threatening to overtake me, to hurt anyone around me. That someone who happened to be Dimitri. The wind was ice cold and stung at my face as I ran, finally collapsing on the ground.

I curled up into a ball by a tree, the same tree I had come to when I had run away from my issues with Dimitri, oh so long ago. I panted, trying to control myself. Rubbing my face, I managed to shove it back to where it came from and felt a presence next to me.

**Sorry if it's a mess, which it most likely is, but my way of getting my anger and stuff out (besides violence which seems popular) writing is my outlet, and I guess I reflect that on what I write…So I guess you could call it a fluff? IDK what to call it, but I wanted to get something up for you guys to make up for the lack of updating this weekened. =}**

**SONGS:**

**You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)/Believe-Josh Groban**

**Fallen-Sarah McLachlan**

**Permanent-david Cook**

**Three Wooden Crosses-Randy Travis**


	25. Fighting And Together Once More

**Ok, so I'm updatin' again. XD Nothing better to do right now.**

**Ok, so this isn't exactly one of those rated M parts, but it goes into a bit more detail than normal, so just a warning. =)**

I heard the voice before I saw him…."Rosemarie, what are you doing out here all on your lonesome? Where's your boyfriend?" he sneered at me.

I curled up, willing him to go away, knowing full well, though, that he was a Strigoi, I had no weapon, and I was vulnerable. I tried not to let that get to me; for the time being, I would just play it safe. He just kept talking to me, taunting me until I broke.

"Where's the Dragomir girl? Your friend? Did they take her away, as well?" I chanted silently in my head not to lunge for his throat.

But what he said next, chilled me to my core, snapping me. "So, Rosemarie, should I go after your _lover _instead of that Moroi? He would very well be a great addition to our kind…"

That was the last straw. I jumped up, my fists clenched as I yelled, "Get the hell away from me and the people I love! I don't know why you're terrorizing us, but all I know is that you're a fucking bastard who won't get lost!" My eyes blazed and I swear I saw red.

His expression changed from amused to angry. He backhanded me and sent me flying against the tree. I took in a deep breath, trying to stay strong for Dimitri, knowing he would be looking for me. Besides, I wasn't about to give up; that wasn't like me.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed.

My head pounded, but I got up on shaky legs and threw myself, full force, at the Strigoi. I gasped as I made contact with his fist, slamming me onto the ground. I got back up again and again. I could taste blood in my mouth from being knocked around so much, but ignored it.

I cursed as I tried a roundhouse kick, but ended up falling on the ground once more, my head cracking against the pavement and grass. _No, _I thought. _Dimitri. Stay…Dimitri…_

I could feel Promise trying to get into my mind. I hadn't mentioned it, but she wasn't with us. She had chosen to go back with Lissa and all, promising to keep an eye on things. I had told her it was the perfect idea and was fine with it.

I shoved her out of my mind and focused on fighting, though bruised and bloody. I went after him with all my strength that was left, managing to get a few blows before finally being backhanded again and I collapsed on the ground….

Suddenly, I heard a voice yelling furiously in a language I couldn't follow. I did recognize my name and few times, and surprisingly, the Strigoi responded back to Dimitri in the same tongue. Russian. I saw his stake gleaming and he looked….Furious wouldn't even describe him. Dimitri just looked utterly terrifying.

I watched as he and the Strigoi danced around, taking turns trying to land blows on one another. I saw Dimitri wince as he lifted his arm to block a horrible blow that would've been to his face. He grabbed his stake more firmly and struck out again and again, desperately trying to win.

He did succeed, however, to scratch that Strigoi pretty badly, enough where it distracted him. Not enough for him to be killed, though, because he took off in the opposite direction after glaring at Dimitri. He made sure the Strigoi was good and gone before rushing over to where I was crumpled on the ground.

"Rose?" he started.

"Fine, just give me a moment," I gasped out.

He looked immensely relieved to see that I was okay for the time being. Gently, he helped me up. I leaned against his body for support as we carefully made it back to the house.

"Mm, Dimitri. Dimitri, I'm fine," I protested as he lifted me into bed.

He shook his head. "No, you're not."

I didn't argue with him after that, feeling weak and light headed. He handed me some water, but after a sip, I felt like gagging, so I gingerly set it on the table and lay back against the pillows. I felt the bed sink slightly as he sat down, pulling my gently to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice rumbled in his chest.

I sighed and he took that as a no. I finally turned to him, whispering, "It's getting worse and worse each time. Each time I want to kill something or someone and not think about what I'm doing or who I'm hurting. It's so…black!" I cried at the last part.

I felt his lips in my hair, soothing me as he spoke. "We need to get you back somewhere safe and warded," he murmured.

I didn't bother saying anything because, frankly, I knew we had to go back and face the music sometime soon. I buried my head in his chest, inhaling his scent, taking comfort at his closeness. "Dimitri," I sighed.

He tilted my head up and tenderly pressed his lips to mine, sending shocks of wild fire through my body. From the way he pushed closer to me and kissed me hungrily like he wasn't ready to let me go, I knew he felt the same thing. I wasn't sure how, but I loved him more than ever, the feelings no longer just consuming me. Now, I knew I truly and completely loved him deep inside.

"Mmm," I breathed out as he made his way down from my lips to the top of my chest, one of his hands moved from my hair, pushing my shirt up a bit, teasing me, rubbing the exposed skin there.

My own hands slipped under his shirt, rubbing his chest, running my hands up and down it. He growled at me, obviously not liking my teasing, but I continued it, taking it farther. I removed his jeans, pulling the zipper down and slipping them off of him. I then proceeded to rub the skin just above the elastic of his boxers, before hesitantly slipping my fingers in.

He gave a groan as my fingers made contact with his skin. I pulled my hand back up and swept them over his chest, following with my mouth, taking hold of one of his nipples in my lips, running my tongue over them. "Roza," he breathed out.

I thrust my fingers through his hair as he forcefully brought my lips back to his, kissing me in a way no one should be allowed to see. My leg draped over him and his arm was thrown around my waist. It was time. Slowly, he entered me, obviously trying not to hurt me.

It hurt still, but only a bit, and the pain was replaced with waves of pleasure so intense I let out a breathy groan. His tongue moved to trace my lips and then trail down the length of my throat, his hands removing my last but of clothing.

I moved with him, one at last, loving the way he made me feel. I nipped at his ear and his tongue wrapped around my nipple, one at a time. I hummed with pleasure and straddled his hips, taking control….

"I love you, Roza," he whispered against my hair.

"Love you too" I told him sleepily.

I lay against him, my leg thrown over his hip lazily, his left arm around my waist, his lips in my hair once more. I knew he didn't want to spoil the moment with what he said next, but I knew he had to say it: "We need to leave tomorrow morning, Roza," he murmured softly. "Get some sleep and I'll wake you up when it's time."

I didn't want to sleep, but I turned to curl up as close to him as possible, pressed skin to skin. My eyes dropped and I drifted off …..

**So…How was it? I made it longer because I'm nice like that. XD…Huh, believe it or not, but I have nothing more to say. ^.^**

**SONGS**

**Freedom-Akon**

**Collide-Howie Day**

**Heaven-Bryan Adams**

**Don't Let Go-Bryan Adams/Sarah McLachlan**


	26. One Last Night Together and Heading BAck

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I groaned and swatted at whoever it was. Still they kept shaking me. MY eyes felt heavy and I knew it was still early, early morning. I yawned and finally opened my eyes. I vaguely saw a shape and then everything came into focus. I could see Dimitri's lips quirk into a quick smile, though it looked sad.

His arm was thrown around me, and I realized he was still connected to me in a way, our bodies intertwined. I could feel him, every single fiber of his being and that made me more awake. But I still wondered why he woke me up so damn early.

"Too early," I sighed.

He chuckled softly. "IT is, but we need to drive back to the Court and then back to the Academy. Let's go, Roza, we need to go home…."

I didn't want to move. His arm was thrown across me lazily and my leg was wrapped around his waist. MY head was nestled into his shoulder, his chin resting on my head. Now, though he gently pulled away, breaking my embrace and got up from the bed.

The cold air hit me and I curled up into a ball, shivering. I knew immediately I was getting sick again. I knew the Strigoi had somehow placed some kind of…curse, on me. Curse wasn't the right word, but it was close enough to what was happening. I guessed it was also a part of being shadow kissed.

I coughed suddenly, and I felt myself being lifted into his arms, cradling me into his warm, bare chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, hearing him open the bathroom door and then shutting it, starting up a warm bath. I clutched him tighter, not wanting to let him escape from me, knowing these were our last few hours together before we were on our way and back to being professional.

He started to untangle my hands from him, but I pulled myself closer. "Stay with me, please," I begged softly.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "Alright. For a little while."

He stepped into the hot, soothing water, with me still in his arms, and gently sat down, shifting me so he could get a better hold on me. I smiled and looked up at him, finding his eyes shining, watching me. I lifted myself up and kissed his soft lips. He didn't pull away, didn't hesitate, and deepened the kiss immediately, pulling me closer and closer to him.

His hands slid down from my wet hair down to my leg, wrapping it securely around him. His lips trailed down my neck and back up to my lips, giving me butterfly kisses. I was about to see how much further I could get when there was a knock on the door.

I startled, splashing water. Dimitri lifted his head from where it was bent down, kissing my skin. He pushed me away carefully and stood up, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. I followed him, quickly drying my hair, and pulling on some warm clothes. After that, I cautiously made my way down the stairs, only to find some guardians at the door.

I froze, and I knew they were from the Court. Damn it. They found us before we could get on our way. Dimitri was talking to them in a crisp, professional manner, definitely a change from what he had been doing with me earlier. I sighed. I listened to their conversation, trying to get a sense of what was going on.

"Guardian Belikov, you and Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway are requested back at the Academy right away."

Dimitri had on his guardian mask, and even I couldn't see through it. "Yes, we know. We were just about to leave as soon as we were packed up."

The guardian who had been speaking looked slightly surprised, but composed himself. "Although your presence is needed at the Academy, the Queen would like a word with you both. You will be returning to the Royal Court instead until the Queen dismisses you."

A few more words were exchanged, but I couldn't listen. What could Queen Bitch want with us? Was she going to tears us down? Strip us clean of our guardian titles? No, she couldn't do that to Dimitri. He was a great guardian, and if anyone but me was to protect Lissa, I would trust him with everything.

"Roza?"

I hadn't realized that Dimitri had finished talking and come up to where I sat on a step, tears slowly trickling down my face. He wiped my tears with the back of his hand and brought me close to him. "Rose, why are you crying?" he sounded concerned, but relief was there.

I shrugged. He saw through it. His hands ran through my hair, smoothing it. "It's ok, Roza, you can tell me anything, remember?"

I let out a shaky laugh, remembering how he said words similar to those back at the Court. "She's going to take away your guardian title." It was a question.

He hesitated in answering. "I don't know. It all depends on her and maybe even Alberta."

"I don't want anyone else to guard Lissa. I want you to."

He stiffened. "Are you implying that if you're stripped of your title, and I'm not, then I would protect Lissa?" Oh, boy. He was getting mad at me.

I tried to back track. "I didn't mean….I…" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

He sighed. "Let's go, I've got everything we need packed up. It'll take us a few hours to get there, so you can sleep in the car. Let's go."

He held out his hand and I took it as he led me out to the car. I looked out at the house, saying goodbye to the only place I felt was my real, actual home. The car started up and Dimitri drove off.

**Not the best chapter, sorry. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen….XD I hope the next one will be better. This was one was kind of slow.**

**SONGS:**

**Bittersweet-Within Temptation**

**Cry-Faith Hill**

**Get Out Of This Town-Carrie underwood**


	27. Back To Court and Talk With Queen Bitch

The drive was pretty long, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. Frustrated, I finally gave up and settled for staring out the window. Dimitri was silent and the only other noise was the hum of the car and the soft music floating out from the speakers of the radio. I wondered what would become of us and what would happen.

Would the Queen take away our guardian titles? Would she let us stay and protect Lissa? Who knows? With Queen Bitch, you never know what's going to happen. Even if Adrian talked to her, would she believe him, after all she used to think I had some kind of crush or…uh…"thing" going for Adrian. Yeah, right.

There was only one man for me and one love. Yet that man was sort of unavailable, and the love was forbidden, if you get what I mean. I sighed. This whole guardian thing could be really hard and usually worth it, but also a pain in the ass and not worth it when you were in love with someone who you couldn't love freely without it being a secret.

Something warm touched my cheek and I saw Dimitri watching me with tired eyes. I placed my hand over his and leaned into his touch. The car had stopped in a gas station, and the events from a few months ago came rushing back to me. I froze and stiffened. He seemed to sense this.

"Just stay with me, Roza," he murmured.

He didn't have to elaborate on what he meant. I knew exactly what he was telling me. I gave him a slight nod and climbed out of the car, stretching while Dimitri fueled up the car. When that was done, he took my hand and led me into the store. I was shocked that he would do so in public, especially so close to where the Royal Court was, but since the Queen already knew….

"Rose, I'm talking to you."

I snapped out of my thoughts once more and stared into his eyes. "What was that?"

His guardian mask was in place, but his eyes conveyed concern and love. "I asked you if you want to take something to eat along the way. This is our only and last stop until we get there."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I mentally gave myself a shake and headed down one of the aisles.

He followed me, obviously making sure he kept a close eye on me. I felt slightly self conscious with him watching my every move, but reminded myself that he was just looking out for my well being.

I chose some snack food and he took it from me, paying and then taking my hand once more, leading me out back to the car. I took out a box of donuts I had snagged and bit into one. Dimitri slid into the driver's seat and looked at me with amusement.

"More donuts. I should have known," he teased me.

I nearly choked on my donut, trying not to laugh. I glared at him and he laughed. Again, the rich sound wrapped around me and I smiled, finishing up what I had in my mouth. "Want some?" I held out the donut to him. He shrugged and leaned forward, leaning in as if he were going to take a bite and then snatching it from me. I gaped at him.

"Dimitri Belikov!" I shouted. "That was my donut!"

He laughed and broke off a piece, handing it to me. "Yes, it is yours, but you have a whole box over there that you aren't sharing with me."

I rolled my eyes and clutched at the box. He chuckled, seeing this. I ignored him and pulled out another one, about to shove it in my mouth, when he stopped me: "Why don't we get a proper meal, before you eat that entire box," he suggested.

I sighed, cramming it back into the box. "Fine, let's go."

He started the car back up and we drove until we found a place to stop at. We took the drive through and got some burgers and stuff. I munched on mine happily. For once, after so long of being stressed out, I had a proper meal and I was still with Dimitri.

"Rose, get up. Now." I stirred and breathed in deeply.

"Rose!" The voice was sharp, but I knew who it was.

My eyes snapped open to find Dimitri staring straight ahead. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, seeing where we were. "Shit."

He frowned at me, but said nothing. We drove up to the gates and then got out of the car. At first I swayed, feeling lightheaded since I had fallen asleep. He caught me briefly and righted me. I shook my head and cleared it of grogginess. I took in my surroundings, knowing now why Dimitri sounded so weird.

Destruction was everywhere. Buildings were damaged and the ground was torn up in some ways. I looked around wide eyed at the mess. As I studied what had happened, a guardian of the Queen's approached us. He was stiff and formal, and I knew that if I looked at Dimitri, he was in guardian/mentor mode.

"The Queen wishes to speak with you both," the guardian said, and led us to her.

I knew from the bond that Lissa was perfectly fine and with Christian and Tasha at the Academy. I was relieved, but also worried. If this was Victor's doing, then surely the Academy was his next target since Lissa wasn't her. The thought horrified me and I gulped, feeling pressured more than ever.

Dimitri, who was connected to me in a way, sensed this and placed his arm around my shoulder, hugging me tight. He rested his head on mine a moment, and then pulled away, but still keeping an arm protectively around me. We walked into the building where the Queen was waiting.

Adrian was there, and he looked bad. Bad as in, his eyes looked tired, and his face showed sign of wear and tear. He flashed me an apologetic smile, which didn't reach his eyes. He seemed okay, not like…

"Ah, Rosemarie Hathaway and Guardian Belikov," The Queen greeted us.

I stiffened, but Dimitri's hands rubbed my shoulders, reassuring me. "Your highness," he answered. Always the polite one.

Queen Tatiana— or Queen Bitch— as I liked to call her, scrutinized us both. I wanted to blurt out all kinds of things, I wanted to tell her to take pity on Dimitri and if she had to get rid of me, at least let him stay with Lissa. But, I controlled myself and I knew that under different circumstances, he would be proud of me.

**I feel like ending it there. XD It's mother's day, so my mom was opening her gifts we got her, and all of a sudden, while I was eating the cake we bought, this idea for the next couple chapters came slamming into my head and I couldn't wait to get it typed up! xD**

**SONGS:**

**Already Gone-Kelly Clarkson**

**The Kill (Bury Me)- 30 seconds to Mars**

**Broken-Seether ft. Amy Lee**

**Beat It-Michael Jackson**


	28. Explaining and a Bet With Dimitri

"I have been hearing, ah, _rumors_ about the two of you," she said.

I stiffened when she continued. "It seems to some of the people I have talked to, you two have been having an _affair _with one another," she said _affair _like it was a dirty word. "Would you care to explain, Guardian Belikov, as to why you of all people had an affair with your student?"

He hung his head slightly like he was ashamed and I almost cried out. But when he lifted his head, I saw his eyes blazing with nothing but fire in them. I suddenly felt very stupid for assuming that he was ashamed of our relationship. Of course he loved me. And I loved him. This was _not _some stupid affair we were having and I knew Dimitri was going to prove it. Somehow.

"Your highness, Rose and I are not having an affair. I never meant to fall in love with her, but it somehow kept building from the first time I met her. It wasn't obvious, but it was there. I love her, and I know it's looked down on, but that doesn't mean we can't remain professional and focus on our job. Rose is a perfectly fine guardian, and is dedicated to protecting her best friend and charge." It was short, but it was enough.

The Queen looked slightly startled, but recovered quickly. "I see. But your _student _of all people?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. She understands me and I understand her. For the whole year we have remained professional and kept things strictly a mentor-student relationship, nothing more until graduation came."

The Queen took this in and then turned to me, disgust evident in her eyes. I fumed on the inside, knowing she already didn't like me, thinking I had some kind of stupid crush or even had a fling with Adrian, and that she thought I was one of those lowly dhampir girls who were blood whores. Stupid bitch.

"Rosemarie, I would like to hear your side. And do not protect Guardian Belikov if he did something very wrong." I knew she was looking for me to say that Dimitri had forced me into things or something. Yeah, not going to happen.

I remembered I had to stay professional, and had to refer to Dimitri by his formal name. "Guardian Belikov did nothing wrong. Nothing. You may think that it's horrible and whatnot that we're in love, two guardians, but it's not. Unlike people before us, we actually focus on our job. Sure, we may get sidetracked sometimes, but it's not like we try and do so; we want to protect the Moroi, and since we both can't focus on Lissa, he offered to be reassigned to someone else. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing!" I was so worked up, I forgot the "Your Highness" part, but she didn't seem to notice.

She sighed. "I cannot decide what to do with you two at the moment, so I will deal with you later. For now, you both are needed at the Academy. When this mess is over, I _will _have my decision." The threat was clear in her voice. "You are dismissed."

Dimitri and I had to be on our best behavior since she had God knows how many spies around the area. I held my breath and slowly let it out, trying to stay calm. Dimitri shot me a slightly relieved glance as we were shown out.

Outside, he pulled me into a hug, pressing me close to him, trying to reassure himself that it was okay. I reveled in his embrace, loving the feel of his face in my hair. I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but they eventually slipped out.

He pulled back and tenderly wiped my tears away and I sniffed, scrubbing my sleeve across my face. It was like a weight had been lifted for the both of us for the time being. "Dimitri," I said shakily.

"Yes, Rose?" His voice was muffled as he hugged me once more, comforting me.

"What do we do now?" My tone was barely audible

He pulled away and took my hand we started back to the house. He didn't answer me for a while and then said, "First we get some rest. Then we head back to the Academy and try to get things sorted out with Tasha and all."

He opened the door and ushered me through and then shut it. I turned, wanting to kiss him, but I was taken by surprise when he grabbed me and lifted me up, crashing his lips onto mine. "Mmm," I breathed out.

His lips were synchronized with mine as he kissed me, not letting up. When I needed to breathe, he simply moved his lips down my throat and his teeth grazed my neck. "Oh," I breathe. "More."

He responded almost instantly, and I was shocked that he was losing his control for the first time in a very, very long time. For a long while, we kissed. Somehow, we had ended up on one of the couches and we fell into a familiar pattern.

So wrapped up in the moment, I moved to his jeans since his shirt had disappeared in the midst of this all, and attempted to take them off, until he stopped me, grabbing my hand and breathing in deeply, his eyes bright and alert. I gave him a questioning look.

"We can't get carried away yet, Roza," he murmured into my skin, his accent slipping out thicker when he called me by my Russian name.

"Whatever," I mumbled, perfectly fine with how we were at the moment.

I lay on top of him, sprawled out on his chest, my clothes a disarray. I nuzzled closer to him, sighing happily when his arms tightened in response. We stayed like that for God knows how long and then he pulled me off of him, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

I followed him and found him making some hot chocolate. My mouth watered at the thought of some real food and I guess it showed on my face, because he chuckled, looking at me. I smiled and rummaged through the refrigerator, searching for some food.

"Rose, you know I can just cook you something," Dimitri said in a matter of fact way.

I spun around and pretended to be shocked. "_Dimitri? Cooking?" _But I bust out in laughter not long after.

He shook his head. "Yes, I can cook. My mother taught me how to make my own bread when I wanted it since she only made enough for me, her, and my three sisters."

I snorted, and turned away, trying not to laugh at that. I peeked back and saw him frowning slightly. "What's so funny about that?" he sounded playfully insulted.

A giggle slipped out of my mouth, something I would never have thought of doing. "Nothing. Okay, why don't you prove to me that you can cook very well and make me some dinner?" I teased.

**There you go, I'm tired of typing, I need to get a project done by Monday which will be hard, and I need some TV time. XD**

**Songs:**

**Fighter-Christina Aguilera**

**Dangerous-Kardinal Offishal **

**Come Clean-Hilary Duff**

**White Flag-Dido**

**Never Going Back to OK-The Afters**


	29. Sparring and a Bath With Dimitri

He took my word on it, but I stopped him before he could do anything. "Hey, does this mean we can make a bet?" I grinned mischievously.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have to make a competition out of everything?"

"Yup. So, if I lose, you chose the punishment…If I win…I want you to teach me Russian."

His eyes went wide at that, but he controlled himself. "And if I win or lose?"

I shrugged. "I guess you can choose."

A smile was tugging at his lips and I knew I wasn't going to like this. "If I win, no teaching you Russian and you get to do what I say for the rest of the week. If I lose… same as you."

I didn't know what we were actually betting on, to be honest. "Dimitri? What in the hell are we betting on?" He seemed surprised.

He looked thoughtful and said, "I really don't know. What about we spar outside like we used to?"

Cooking and all form of eating vanished from my mind when he mentioned it. I loved sparring with him when he was my mentor back at the Academy and we hadn't done it for quite a while. Eagerly, I grabbed his hand and started dragging him outside.

He laughed when I crossed my arms and waited. He got into position and nodded. Oh, yeah. Time for Rose Hathaway to beat the Russian Badass God Dimitri Belikov. We circled each other almost like a dance. A deadly one.

Of course since he had trained me, he knew my moves, and vice versa. It was going to be tricky, but If all went wrong, I had a couple of tricks up my sleeve. We moved and he lunged at me, his fist just barely making contact with my jaw before I recovered and rebounded, blocking another attack and grabbing his arm.

His other fist came at me and I used my other arm to block it. Breathing hard already, I tried to move back so he couldn't pull me to him, but I had forgotten about his legs….Damn it. They kicked my own legs out from underneath me and I was on my back on the ground.

I rolled away before he could pin me and he grabbed hold of my arms as I struggled. My legs were free and I could see that he was distracted by my struggles, so it was the perfect chance to use his own moves against him. I waited until he was in a particular position before my legs wrapped around his waist and I used the momentum to flip him over.

He still had his grip on my arms and this was now a test of skill and strength. Technique didn't matter anymore to me as I used his moves, trying to get him off guard so I could use a couple of other moves on him that I had picked up myself.

Suddenly, I found myself on the ground once more and I knew if I didn't do something soon, I would be trapped and he would win. I twisted in his hold and finally got my hands free, pushing against his chest. I knew if he pinned me, it wouldn't be the end until he "staked" me and I was technically "dead".

I made my attempts go feeble and made it seem as if I were giving up. Shock flashed in his eyes, but he pinned me down. Moving his hands so he could "stake" me. That was the moment I had been waiting for. I sprung up, grabbing his shoulders and flipping him around.

Astonishment flooded his features as I held my hands over his heart, fingers pointed like they were the point of the stake. I leaned down and kissed his lips, whispering, "I win, Dimitri."

He groaned. "And here I thought you were actually giving up. I should know better."

I helped him up and leaned against him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders as we walked back into the house. I was hot, sweaty, and dirty from rolling around in the grass outside. In other words, I needed a shower, really bad.

"I need to shower," I grumbled. Then I looked up at him. "Won't you join me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think not. Go get your shower and I'll have dinner."

I stared at him, trying to make him give in. "Aw, come on, just one more time?"

I could see him battling it out again and I moved over to him, pressing closer and pressing on the desire. He shuddered and finally looked at me sternly. "Alright. No more after this. We need to focus on what's going on."

I kissed him happily. Then I pulled back and walked with him up the stairs. He shut the bedroom door carefully while I ran the hot water, deciding on a bath instead. Dimitri didn't seem to really mind and we both stripped our clothes off, slipping into the hot water.

I hugged him tightly and he did the same, holding me as we just relaxed. The last time we had done this, we were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. This time, it was just us two and it was quiet and peaceful. I loved it and I moved closer to him.

His arms tightened around me and I felt safe with him no matter what happened. My eyes started to droop and I felt Dimitri relax further…..

I was jolted awake, splashing water. I looked over and Dimitri's eyes snapped open. He looked at me and then seemed to get sense. He groaned and I tried to hide a smile. Obviously, he had fallen asleep like I had. "Tired there, Comrade?" I teased.

He just shook his head and moved me off of him. "I think we both should get out now."

I folded my arms. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then that's your problem," he replied.

I pulled him back down. I moved my lips to his and breathed against them. "I won the spar, remember? When do I get to learn Russian?"

**Not the best chapter, but close enough, better than I had before. xD**

**SONGS:**

**Breaking Benjamin songs.**


	30. I hate to do this but AN READ THIS

**Hey, this has been bugging me like hell lately. So, I kind of want to redo this story and the original….I'm not saying I'm going to change the plot, but I'm just going back and editing the chapters, make them longer, change some things around, etc. Nothing too much, but thought I'd let you know….**

**Yeah, so just watch for that when I get a chance. Lolzz. ^^ And yes I'm going through every single chapter in this and the original to fix some mistakes and add, take out some stuff that I don't think should be there. XD So...yeah...**

**~~DuskyGurl****


End file.
